Finding Mia
by Happy Stalker Ball
Summary: Garet and Isaac try to convince their party's resident water adept that she is not to fault for Ivan's untimely departure from the world.
1. Marker in the Clearing

**As of _July 2010_, this story has been ripped to shreds and rewritten with some of the shreds of the old story peeking through this new version. I like to believe over the years I have evolved as a writer. I was Pikachu, but now I'm Raichu. Haha, not _that_ great, but you understand the point I'm trying to illustrate. Keep on writing and you, too, can become an evolved Pokemon-I mean, highly esteemed fanfiction author. Here is the story, if you happen to read it, please leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you. I know this could have been told in less than 13 chapters, but that's how it was when I first posted it and I really don't want to repost it, so some chapters are kind of short. I hope you enjoy the story! Happy reading!  
**

_**Finding Mia **_

_Now your scarred,  
And these scars won't fade. ~Kevin Rudolf_

Wary eyes rimmed with dark circles gazed upwards at the starry night sky. There was no joy or appreciation for the beauty that was laid out before the stargazer. He searched the stars as if they held an answer to a question desperately sought after. Garet kicked absently at the dirt, knowing his nightly routine was foolish. He knew the stars wouldn't supply him with any kind of plausible answer on how to handle this nightmarish dilemma he'd gotten caught up in. The stars hadn't revealed anything to him within the past twelve nights, and he knew that this thirteenth night wouldn't yield different results. His eyelids were growing heavy with weariness and his body ached for sleep. Letting out a quiet, melancholic sigh, he silently crawled back into the nearby tent and tucked himself into his warm sleeping bag. Dreams of better times before all this mess with the Wise One and lighthouses had interrupted his life kept him fast asleep until the next morning.

Letting out a long yawn, he crawled out of his sleeping bag. Taking note of the empty sleeping bags around his, he wondered just how late he'd slept in. He also realized that for the fourteenth day in a row the sun wasn't shining. He clenched his fists in frustration. Those rain clouds were preventing them from continuing their journey. He wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. Heavy rainfall had kept them stranded there for the past couple weeks. Garet knew this weather wasn't something to be taken lightly. Isaac had completely halted all travel until the roads were clear again. Normally, rain would not be such a huge deal, but with this constant downpour, their blond leader was on edge and refused to let the group travel in such horrid weather. Garet let out a low sigh. Then again, Isaac hadn't exactly been himself since-

_Gotta think of something else,_ Garet quickly redirected his thoughts. _Do we have enough food until we reach the next town? Do we have all the herbs we need? And what about our weapons? Are they in good shape? And psy crystals! We need more of those!_ He quickly set about busying himself.

-Ω-

In his haste to keep his mind occupied, the unruly red-head had absent-mindedly wandered into an area he usually avoided like the plague. He was the midst of searching for healing herbs when he realized just where he was. He violently yanked one last herb out of the bushes, directing all the anger within him at the helpless plant. Tightly gripping the herb, he turned around, trying to get out of that particular area quickly as he could manage. _What was I thinking_' he berated himself, squeezing the herb tighter at the sudden nervousness that gripped him. It wasn't a matter of _what_ was in the area, but _who_ he might bump into. There was a good reason he kept close to the tent, busying himself with every possible thing he could think of until Isaac would okay them for travel again. He hurriedly turned a corner only to be confronted by the very person he was trying to avoid. Garet cringed at the sudden appearance of his friend, but managed to hide his disappointment at their unplanned meeting. They generally didn't see each other until right around when they all went into the tents for the night. Even at that, they rarely exchanged words lately.

"Hey, Mia," he greeted her, keeping his voice as neutral as possible.

"Were you visiting?" she asked in an equally neutral tone.

"I, uh…" Garet stumbled with his words, unsure of what to say. He hadn't been visiting, but usually they only came here if they were visiting. Deciding it was best to be honest, he explained, "No, um, I realized we needed more herbs, so I was just gathering some." He motioned to the bag of herbs he held. Mia studied them for a moment before making a comment.

"You've got more than enough herbs for three people."

"Yeah, well, better safe than sorry," Garet snapped angrily before stalking off. Her choice of words weren't lost on him. It was something he really didn't wish to discuss. He didn't want to deal with her. Ever since the _incident, _she had become a much less likable person. She was mentally ill or emotionally ill, maybe both. His shoulders slumped as he thought more on her. He wasn't sure what exactly was wrong with her, but he knew something wasn't right with her. Not _anymore._

-Ω-

Mia stared after Garet, deeply absorbed in her own world. Every now and then, she would re-enter the real world, but she would usually say something cruel as she'd just done. She knew she shouldn't have said that. It had just come out of her mouth before she'd even realized what she was saying. Now she was mentally kicking herself. This happened more frequently than not. She briefly considered calling out to her friend and offering an apology, but decided against it. He would see through her and know it wasn't in complete sincerity. He really did have more than enough for three people and she knew he knew that as well.

Raindrops began to wet her skin and she glanced up at the tumultuous clouds the sky had been keeping at bay. It looks as though the sky could no longer control them and another violent rainstorm was about to ensue. Grief was reflected everywhere, even within the weather. Continuing down the path she'd been on when she met him, she though again of her fiery companion. It really was no surprise that Garet hadn't been visiting. She didn't think he ever had. She couldn't conjure a logical explanation for why she was almost constantly in this place. Perhaps it was because she knew once the weather blessed them with sunny skies, she might never be able to come back to this place again.

Her hands began to shake as she approached her destination. She rounded a corner and came into the tiny, circular clearing. A small stone with something carved in it poked out of the ground in front of a tree on the other edge of the clearing. Mia slowly walked over to the stone, eyes darting around the area to confirm that it was just her and the stone. She did not desire anyone to see her when she broke down in a minute and cried until she had no more tears to shed. Once she got to the stone she sank to her knees, her eyes reading and rereading the single word carved carefully into the stone.

_Ivan, _it read. No more, no less, but it spoke volumes to Mia as she gazed at the marking, tears wetting her cheeks along with the rain. Thunder could be heard in the distance and out of the corner of her eye lightning flashed on the horizon. It seemed like she was in her own, lonely world as she stared helplessly at the tombstone wishing, _praying_ it was all a nightmare, but she knew this was her sad reality. No nightmare lasted for this length of time. Nightmares didn't go on for days or weeks. Only reality crushed a person with that length of time.


	2. Rainy Thoughts

Isaac stared off into space as he cleaned his sword, inattentive to the world around him. He sighed defeatedly as the rain clouds let loose _again_. When were they ever going to get out of there? It wasn't like they'd never traveled through rainstorms before, but these were different in more ways than one. For one, they flooded the areas the adepts planned on traveling through, and second, they reminded them of that day that was still all too fresh in their memory. Isaac stood up slowly from the stump he'd been sitting on. Maybe they _should_ move on, in spite of the rain. Isaac shook his head at the thought. It was simply a risk and he would not operate with _risks_. He hefted his sword onto his back and let out a sigh, heading towards their camping ground.

-Ω-

A gust of wind took Isaac by surprise as he approached the tent. He took his hand off the tent flap and stood outside the tent, letting the wind whirl around him. A sad smile played on his lips as tears burned in his eyes. The wind brought forth bittersweet memories to the forefront of his mind. He spent a few moments reliving happier memories, before coming to his senses.

He stepped inside the tent and went about fixing himself lunch. After he finished eating, he busied himself with checking the supplies, though he knew what all was there. He'd checked only a few hours before. He could tell Garet went through this ritual as well. It occurred to him that it would be healthier if they all ate their meals together, but shrugged the thought aside. Lately, they were just too depressed when around each other. He could only hope the depression and shock would eventually fade. After napping in the tent for more than a couple hours, he got up and took a deep breath, knowing what needed to be done.

He exited the tent, trying to figure out where Garet and Mia would be. Finding Mia wouldn't be hard. She was always in the same area; it was just a matter of convincing her to _leave_ that area. Isaac wasn't so sure he wanted to deal with that just yet. Garet would be the easier person to deal with. Garet wouldn't give him any problems when he was found; it was just a matter of _finding_ him.

Isaac thought about his two friends for a moment. Mia continuously beat herself up over the death of their younger friend. This uncalled for self-hatred was affecting her mind in unhealthy ways. Garet was just as difficult to figure out, but on a different level. He seemed to avoid the subject at all costs, so maybe he was just trying to forget about it. Isaac wasn't too sure.

Isaac's search came to a halt as he stood stock-still, letting the rain soak him. An unwelcome thought was teasing his mind. A thought that had tried t creep up on him before, but he had always managed to push it to the back of his mind without any trouble. Now the thought wouldn't leave. It was like a leech, attaching itself to his mind, only instead of looking for blood, it was looking for an answer.

_How am I dealing with it?_

The thought bounced around his mind like a wild ping pong ball. Isaac decided it would be pointless to attempt pushing it away any longer. Self-reflection lent to the sharpening of the mind which led to better decisions. He sorted through his feelings as the rain continued to pound mercilessly into the ground he stood on. Though his reflections didn't allow him much insight to his feelings, he knew what he was doing. It was easy enough to figure out, after all.

He was withdrawing himself. A close friend of his had passed away, and that had affected Isaac's view of himself. He was the leader, and a decision he had made had resulted in the death of a friend. If only he'd made a different decision. If he had thought things through just a little more, maybe the outcome would have been so much better. Grim at the sour, wistful thoughts, he pushed them aside, deciding that he was really not in the mood for self-relection.

He resumed his search for Garet as he tried to collect his thoughts. He really didn't want to be the leader anymore, but he knew he couldn't just stop. The world was depending on them, even if over half the people in the world had no idea how endangered their lives were. Really, that alone, was all the more reason they had to succeed in their quest. Also, he knew Garet wouldn't allow it. He wasn't sure if Mia would even be aware of what was happening if he did try to _resign_ from leadership.

_Speaking of Garet. _Isaac's eyes rested on the shadowy figure on the nearby hill. Isaac started toward the hill, not really sure if he was happy he'd found Garet or not. At least it had caused his confusing thoughts to vanish, if only temporarily. Then again, the dreaded task of finding Mia lay ahead of them now.


	3. Dreading the End Result

Garet closed his eyes as wind whipped around, mussing his spiky hair. It was getting late into the afternoon and the sun had begun its descent below the horizon. A light drizzle was left in the wake of the storm that had just passed through. A quick skyward glace promised another horrible storm to keep them deprived of the sleep they so desperately needed. Not that he thought they'd sleep well if the sun was shining, but it would be nice to get through one night without any thunderstorms.

He smiled to himself, enjoying the feel of the wind on his skin. It reminded him of Ivan. The wind adept had been great at manipulating the wind to his will. Sometimes, Garet liked to pretend that Ivan was still with them, manipulating the wind when it felt this nice against his skin. It was as if the Jupiter adept was assuring him that he held no ill will towards the group for his untimely demise. Garet knew it was more than likely just that—his imagination, but he found comfort in it. Like Isaac had earlier that day, he thought on better times.

-Ω-

"Man, I hope we get out this desert real soon," Ivan's voice echoed in Garet's mind as he relived a small part of their trip through the Lamarkan Desert which seemed to have been eons ago.

"Yeah, same here! I'm about to shrivel up and blow away!" Mia complained. Garet glanced at his friends, his mouth twisted into a mischievous smirk.

"It's not that bad," he teased them, though he was burning up as well, however loathe he was too admit it. Isaac punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Yeah, right!" he exclaimed, calling his friend on his bluff.

"You know you're just as hot as the rest of us, even if you won't admit it," Ivan insisted as he cast a reveal spell, only to be confronted by an oversized, love-struck ant lion.

-Ω-

Isaac had found Garet against leaning against a tree, eyes closed and pleasant smile on his face. He had briefly debated leaving his friend alone, as he hadn't seen Garet look so content in such a long while, but he simply couldn't perform this next task without the other adept's aid. He stood there for a few moments in silence, hoping Garet would simply sense an extra presence there, but after a couple minutes, it had become an awkward situation for Isaac. Clearly, his friend was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice anything else. Isaac loudly cleared his throats, hoping to jolt his friend back to reality, but Garet still remained oblivious.

"Garet?" Isaac asked softly, giving his friend's shoulder a gentle shake. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked worriedly, his eyes widening in concern at how absorbed Garet had been in his own world.

He shook his head, pushing the past to the back of his mind, and focused in on Isaac. After a moment, his mind had cleared, and Garet smiled down at his friend. A sad and forced smile was offered in return.

Garet bit his lip, not liking Isaac's smile in the least. It was much too sad. Feeling like a fool, he decided it would be worth a shot to have an actual conversation with his childhood buddy. The past couple weeks, they had hardly spoken much at all, unless it was absolutely necessary. "How's it going?" Garet asked, knowing it was a pathetic attempt at conversation. He knew exactly how it was going, it had been going the same for the past couple weeks. It was just a deep, longing, social craving had planted itself within him. He desperately missed teasing, talking, and laughing with his friends. It felt like both Isaac and Mia were acquaintances that he felt uncomfortable around. Just the thought of Isaac feeling so distant from him despite their long, storied past had tears threatening to spill over. He quickly blinked them back, and forced his faltering smile to stay firmly on his lips. "It's still raining," he said, stating the obvious. It was just human nature to want to be social and after having nearly two weeks devoid of conversation, he thought his blond friend might be more talkative by now. Isaac, though, wasn't quite ready for meaningful social activity. He shook his head, indicating he didn't feel like making small talk. He did speak, it just wasn't anything a sane person would consider friendly conversation.

"We have to go find Mia," he stated dully, eyeing the twilight sky with disgust. This was his least favorite part of the day. Garet groaned inwardly before nodding. He wanted to continue dwelling on better times, but knew Isaac would need help convincing Mia to come back to camp, eat, and get a good night's sleep. Hopefully, that's _all_ they'd have to do. He hoped she'd be in her right mind when they found her. At times, her grief would overwhelm her and she would morph in another person entirely, scaring the daylights out of both himself and Isaac. It was as if he were in a waking nightmare.

_That's a whole __**lot **__of hoping,_ Garet thought resolutely. He prayed she'd get a good night's sleep tonight. If she slept well, he and Isaac would get a good night's sleep, but if she had her _nightmares, _it was a guarantee none of them would get much sleep, much less be able to travel tomorrow should the weather allow for it. She hadn't had any nightmares for the past couple nights. That wasn't entirely true. Garet knew she'd had nightmares; she'd just managed to wake up before she started muttering and crying out in her sleep. Garet held back a sigh as he continued following Isaac, his eyes firmly planted on the Earth's adept back. He wanted so badly to discuss matters more with his friend, but Isaac avoided speaking unless absolutely necessary and he definitely didn't want to go into any deep discussion about the current state of their female friend. Garet angrily pushed some low-hanging branches out of his way, feeling anger and frustration burn up within him, making him want to lash out at somebody. He wanted somebody to yell, scream, and beat into a bloody pulp for having been put in this situation, for having to see his friends fall apart like this, but he had no one to blame. The one at fault had been taken care of and this was just the aftermath of it all. He knew this and it only made him angrier, so he tended to focus all that angry energy into shoving and stomping the life out of hapless plants. He ungraciously uprooted another plant as they continued on their quest to find Mia.

_Kind of funny how Isaac said we have to **find** Mia,_ Garet thought with grim amusement. _We already know where she is._

-Ω-

Isaac continued trudging down the path, glancing backwards frequently to make sure Garet was still with him. He wondered what went through his friend's mind when they went to bring Mia in for the night. In his wake, the fire adept left dead plants strewn haphazardly along the trail. The dead plants were always blown away by the wind the next day. Isaac briefly shut his eyes as he thought wistfully of how he wished their problems could be like those dead plants, simply blown away from them. He knew Garet didn't like doing this anymore than he did, but it had to be done. They couldn't just leave Mia out, exposed to the elements. Nocturnal thunderstorms were just as frequent as the daytime ones, which meant they experienced a bad thunderstorm every night. It was if the rain clouds would never go away. Sometimes, their tent would topple on them, and more than once, they'd nearly lost it to the violent winds. Mia would grow sick if left out or worse. Isaac couldn't fathom what he would do if he lost another friend during his journey. The loss of Ivan was already quickly eating away at him.

He sighed as they rounded a corner and came to the tiny, circular clearing. Ivan's stone marker was on the other side of it and he felt shivers go up his spine. Mia wasn't there, staring at it, which meant she was somewhere nearby, napping. Isaac cut across the clearing and continued walking on the path that started up again on the other side of the small clearing. While walking across the clearing, he made sure to stay as far away from the stone as possible. Once he was on the other side of the clearing he let out a sigh of relief. He really did not like being in that area. It felt like the stone embodied all his current problems and feelings of inadequacy. Unlike Garet or Mia, he found no comfort in visiting Ivan's grave. He had come often, out of a sense of obligation but he had not found comfort or peace during the visits.

Garet watched as Isaac quickly disappeared further onto the path, after practically dashing across the clearing. He had stopped glancing backwards and was unaware that his friend had stopped following him. Garet stopped and stared down at the small stone, reading the one word word inscription silently. They had wanted to put more than just _Ivan_ on the stone, but had been too depressed and shocked at the time to even think of anything. Not only that, but the stone was too small to fit much else on it. He balled his fists, feeling the usual frustration, anger, and remorse well up within him as he stared down at the stone.

_Besides,_ Garet thought, _we couldn't have found a stone big enough to allow us to put everything_. He resisted the urge to kick something, not wanting to disrespect his deceased friend's resting area. It had been painfully obvious how quickly Isaac had passed up the grave site, hardly glancing at it. Garet closed his eyes, memories of the day they had made the site flashing through his mind's eye. He and Isaac had taken turns caring Ivan's limp and bloodied body while Mia trailed behind them, eyes wide, seemingly in shock. Once they'd found a clearing they had set Ivan down, and by Garet's flames the body had been burned to ashes. It had been surreal, watching the flames lick away at the body that had once housed their friend until there was nothing more. He could still smell the awful, burning flesh that had filled the air, as if the Earth itself was sickened by the loss of an individual that had walked the planet. They had let the wind carry the ashes away and set the stone where the cremation had taken place. He knew Ivan would want his remains dancing the wind. He knew that, yet he still felt sick to his stomach when he thought too much about it.

Garet pulled his hands out of his pockets and stared at them. He could hardly believe he'd used his power in such a way to totally erase the physical presence of a friend. He thought of the lifeless eyes, the limp and pale body, covered with blood and grime and knew he'd done the right thing. Just the thought of leaving Ivan's body alone to rot six feet under in this lonely clearing tore him up and made him want to punch somebody. He would've preferred to have buried Ivan, but, in his heart of hearts, Garet knew that Ivan would rather be in the wind than out in this lonely stretch of the world. Still, it tore Garet up inside it. Even so, his marker would still be out here, this was the last place his body had been in one peace, and hardly anyone would be able to come out and visit. Garet himself might not ever be able to make it back up here. He feared other travelers might just sit on the stone or disrespect the memorial, but he would be unable to do anything about it. What if they sat on it? Or, worse, what if they took off with the stone? Garet stared down at it, knowing that even if it went missing, he would never forget this exact location. It was the first and, hopefully, last time he'd ever watched a friend's body be licked away by his own flames.

Garet glanced at the dismal sky overhead before looking back down at his friend's marker. _It's still raining. You and the earth might have been opposing elements, but you sure have made it sad. It hadn't stopped in nearly two weeks. I have go to help Isaac now. Rest in peace. _He would never be sure if Ivan could hear him in the afterlife, but he felt closer to his friend like this and sometimes he really thought Ivan could hear him. He turned away and set off after Isaac, knowing the exact direction his blond friend had gone in.

Isaac felt relief wash over him as he realized Garet had finally decided to join him on the path. He had been beginning to get worried, but refused to backtrack. Not near the marker. Once again, he wondered what Garet had been thinking or doing. He knew Garet took care not to mess with any plants by Ivan's marker. d Relief quickly vanished and turned to dread when he heard a small whimper not too far off. He made a sharp turn and went towards it, mouth already set into a grim line.

Mia was on her knees, rocking back and forth, her hands tightly cupped over her ears as though she was trying to block something out. Her eyes were screwed shut tight and she was muttering apologies over and over again. Isaac still wasn't used to seeing his friend so unstable. She was barely aware of the real world over half the time. It was unsettling to Isaac and made him burn up with worry and agitation. Nothing he or Garet said seemed to ever get through to her. Lately, they had more and more trouble reaching her and he feared she might be completely lost them soon if things didn't improve.

Garet stopped beside Isaac and let out a low sigh. Like Isaac, he hated seeing his friend in this state and worried for her. They exchanged a glance, knowing exactly what to do. Both had danced this same routine repeatedly over the past two weeks. Isaac began calling her name softly, knowing she'd eventually come around. The gentler and softer you were, the quicker she came around.

Garet approached Mia and gently place his hand on hers, only to have her jerk away. He continued to do this, displaying uncharacteristic patience, trying to pry her hands away from her ears without hurting her or her freaking out and hurting him.

_Not like she isn't already freaking out,_ he thought sadly as she jerked away from him and muttered another apology.


	4. Nightmares of the Deceased

**_"Why_** didn't you heal _me?_" Ivan's voice echoed through her mind, and her thoughts jumbled at the sound of it. Coherent thought no longer existed within the walls of her mind. Mia fervently tried to find an answer to the question he presented, but her mind blanked and she could feel tears pricking at the back of her eyes. She did not like this new Ivan at all and her heart broke to think she was the reason he was like this. She wanted so badly to assure him that she had healed him, that she would never not help a friend. Assurances stayed unspoken because she knew she could not give a good enough reason for his unfair fate.

"I, uh, I-I...Ivan..." she murmured.

"Don't stutter!" he exclaimed and commanded, "Answer me!"

Mia stared at him, unseeing. His presence consumed her entire mind. It was too large to ignore or push back and one certainly couldn't avoid it. He was so unlike the way he'd been in life. His kind smile had turned into a cruel snarl. The unsure but eager voice had transformed into a confident, commanding tone. His eyes held nothing but contempt. It was downright spooky. Mia was convinced he'd come back to haunt her from the grave. She felt it wasn't within her rights to hold any ill will towards him since she truly believed she was the one who carried sole responsibility for his death. She could still feel his hand lose warmth within hers and the light leave his eyes.

"I-I -I'm so s-s-_sorry_," she whispered, tears burning in her eyes.

"That makes two of us," he grunted with a frown. The look in his eyes dared Mia to look away, but she did not. She refused. She knew she owed him at least this much; she would not show horror or disgust at him. Not when she was the reason he had become so horribly misguided as a spirit.

_"Mia,"_ a soft voice spiraled into her mind, but she didn't respond. Unable to tear her eyes away from Ivan, she simply stared at him, her own expression filled with sorrow and regret. Unrecognizable eyes stared back into hers. Once large, purple, and sparkling with fun and kindness, they were now hardened with hatred and held no spark within them. Narrowing the eyes she no longer recognized, he cruelly addressed her.

"If it weren't for you, I'd still be alive," his his tone was even, but said with unrestrained venom. "You know it's true."

"N-n-no," she whispered, shaking her head slightly. Her hands were shaking and she could feel her heart beating rapidly within her chest. It wasn't _all_ her fault. It was, but not in the sense he was talking about it as if she had actually murdered him. It was just sometimes all the healing power in the world couldn't save a person. It had been her own incompetence and irresponsibility that had led to this horror. Still, she hadn't actually gone out and intended for him to die which was how he made it sound.

"You. Know. It. Is." He said slowly emphasizing each word, having no sympathy for her pitiful state. Her eyes were wide and stricken as she stared at his cruel ones. Her whole body shook in horror and disbelief at the accusation, her heart galloped, and her hairs stood on end. She wanted to to shake him and yell at him to take those unfair accusations back, but she was paralyzed by his piercing eyes and her memories of his death. Near hyperventilation, she brought her hands to her ears and began whispering apologies and _"not true"_ over and over again as she sank to her knees, ignoring the mud that was dirtying her clothes and body. He smirked and advanced towards her.

_No, please, stop saying it! _Mia thought and hoped the force of her thoughts would stop him from his accusations and stop reminding her of the guilt that ate away at her insides. Reduced to nothing more than blubbers, she kept apologizing over and over with hopes that he would finally just accept one and grant her peace to live the rest her life.

"Mia," that strange voice from before intercepted her thoughts. There was something about it she couldn't quite place yet. She kept her eyes trained on Ivan. Each time she had the misfortune of seeing him, he would grant her a justifiable punishment: death. A life for a life, her life for his. He'd kill her, just like all the other times she'd encountered him in this plane of existence. Lucky for her, Isaac and Garet had managed to come to her rescue each time. Now, she felt worry claw at her insides; lately, both her living friends had been expression growing frustration and aggravation at her state of being. What if they didn't come? What if they had finally gotten fed up with her and just abandoned her to this cruel, twisted version of their deceased friend? Vengeance was clear in his eyes. He reached out, grabbing her wrist, and jerked her forwards. Taken by surprise, Mia stumbled forward, landing in a heap at his feet. Apologies still fell from her lips as she pleaded with him to understand. His grip on her wrist tightened with each tearful apology.

**"Mia." **This voice was harsher than before, but still sounded familiar. Concern was evident in the tone. It seemed to float right overhead, yet she could not see anyone else present. Frightened blue eyes stared up at Ivan as he continued to crush her wrist within his grasp. Mia felt the old feelings of wonderment rise within her. Should she simply let him do away with her? Would that put his soul to rest? Maybe she shouldn't cry out for Isaac or Garet this time. Each time she thought on giving up, she always felt a sharp feeling, a strong resolve, something within her that refused to let it end this way.

**_"Mia!"_** It was the first voice that had entered into her thoughts earlier. It was still soft but edged with desperation.

_Isaac!_ Mia's eyes lit up the realization. Garet must have been the other voice to call out to her. Wildly, she looked around for them, thrilled that she was no longer alone. It was the first time she had looked away from Ivan since his appearance. After a quick search, her gaze locked with Ivan's again and he looked positively mad that she had dared look away. Isaac and Garet weren't there. Ivan's grip was tighter and Mia closed her eyes tightly, realizing he was preparing to strike her down and hard. _No, this isn't right!_ she thought desperately as she tried to yank away from him. Another presence filled her and she felt the strong resolve to not give up overcome her. Finally, she freed herself of Ivan and jumped up, ready to sprint away from him. Her hair blew in her face as she stared in disbelief at the empty space he'd just been standing in. Turning about wildly to make sure he was not hiding nearby, she felt a surge of relief flow through her, and collapsed to the ground overwhelmed.

The world shifted around her and she was staring down at the muddied earth beneath her. Her white robes looked completely discolored with the amount of dirt and grime on them. Her feet were freezing as she'd sank into a puddle and had rain pour down on her. Isaac peered down at her, eyes full of worry. Garet gently but firmly held her hands away from her ears. She quickly searched the trees behind Isaac looking for any signs of Ivan. Her body went limp with relief when she was sure they were the only three there.

"You with us?" Garet's voice came from above her as his grip on her wrists loosened a little. Mia nodded and took in a deep, unsteady breath.

"Yes," she lied, her voice shaking, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" he questioned. She nodded and he let go of her hands allowing them to drop by her sides.

"What happened?" Isaac asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"I was napping and had a nightmare," she explained, trying to stop herself from trembling. It was a fruitless effort.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Isaac prodded gently. Garet, who was still behind Mia, rolled his eyes. This went unnoticed by Isaac.

_When does she ever want to talk about it?_ Garet thought, running his fingers through his hair in agitation. He knew what she had nightmares about even if she didn't want to talk about them. She was always muttering and crying out. It hadn't taken him long to figure out what was going on and when he'd had, he'd been practically bowled over by shock. He had come to the conclusion that she wasn't completely right in her mind. He could hear her begging for her life and apologizing and it was always to the same person, every time. She had nightmares about Ivan killing her! It was a ridiculous thought. If the situation wasn't so serious it'd be laughable. Unfortunately, the situation was serious. Very serious. It was affecting her health. And Isaac's. Garet knew, without a doubt, that this present situation would make Ivan very sad and he even talked about it some when he visited the makeshift memorial.

Mia shook her head in answer to Isaac's inquiry. She had been unable to stop her trembling. "No, no, I'm fine," she insisted, getting up. Garet reached out to steady her a couple times. Isaac sighed, glad that the whole episode was over with for now. Maybe they would be granted several hours of peace now.

"Let's go back to camp," he suggested quietly. Garet and Mia nodded and followed Isaac, the two boys making sure Mia was in the middle on their trip back to the camp.

Isaac skimmed the surroundings, looking for monsters. He knew he wouldn't find any. There hadn't been any monsters around for the past two weeks since that last monster. Isaac shuddered. The weather had, inarguably, sent them all into hiding. Isaac found a _shortcut_ back to camp. No one said anything, but he knew they knew why they had taken this route as it conveniently didn't cut across any clearing or go anywhere near a particular marker.


	5. Tearful Stargazers

Swirls formed in her soup as Mia swished her spoon around in the dinner, pretending to be deeply fascinated by the motion. Garet's cooking skills had vastly improved during their time here as he was the only adept to even bother with cooking and practically force fed both Isaac and Mia. Isaac was a little easier to coax into eating, but Mia rarely swallowed more than a few bites of dinner. Garet always made sure to put a piece of bread on her plate or by her bowl since that seemed to be the only thing she was comfortable with eating. He had to admit, no matter how much better his cooking skills had gotten, they simply didn't have enough ingredients in this space and he could only mostly make soups. Mia had started to drop weight. He and Isaac had as well; after all, soup was practically the only nourishment they were getting. Mia had dropped the most so far, though. It was not yet at the point where it was serious cause for alarm, but it had Garet eyeing her intake of food more closely than she would have liked. Garet purposefully stayed away from soups that he knew Ivan had enjoyed cooking or had been favorites of the late adept's. He doubted it would go over well with the other two if he presented them with one of those meals. Not at this point in time. Garet definitely had plans to cook up Ivan's favorite meals at some point; he thought it would be a good way to remember his friend.

Isaac found his soup just as engrossing as Mia found hers. He wasn't eating for different reasons than her. He stared at it, longingly wishing it was like one of those psychic's cups of tea where they could determine the future just by looking into it. It seemed unfair to him to be blessed with all this power and cursed with no certain course of action. Isaac wanted to know if the weather would improve, but judging from the plinking sound of rain against their tent, he had serious doubts.

Garet slowly swallowed another spoonful of soup, trying not to let the tension get to him too much. When the three were together, it was almost painfully tense and almost anything could make the other two jump. Even he was jumpy and on edge. _Calm down, _he ordered himself. These were his friends; Isaac was his _best _friend, they had grown up together. It bothered him that they both had so much trouble eating.

"Kids, eat it, don't play with it," he commanded them in a teasing tone, saying what he knew some adult had told each of them at some point in their lives. Isaac managed an imperceptible nod and obligingly brought the spoon up to his mouth and swallowed. He mechanically repeated this action if only to please his friend. He didn't want anymore upset members in his party. Mia's head snapped up at Garet's voice and she stared at him for a moment in confusion before her eyes strayed from his and finally rested on his hands. After a couple moments she forced herself to look away and back at her soup, silently refusing to eat it. Hoping not to draw anymore of his attention to her, she stuffed half the piece of bread in her mouth and met Garet's eyes again, her own flashing with challenge. Isaac continued eating, oblivious to the silent exchange between his companions. This time Garet broke the gaze first, glancing down at his own hands before sighing. Suddenly, he had no appetite, either. The short, tense, and mostly silent dinner was over quickly, Isaac barely registering that he was the only person to finish off his meal.

-Ω-

Sleep was the only thing on Isaac's mind as he crawled into his sleeping bag. He had finally figured out how to get his mind to completely shut down so that all his worries, grief, and regret vanished into the darkness of the night. It was his only form of escape, no nightmares plagued him. His dreams were so amazing that sometimes when he woke up, it took him more than a couple seconds to realize there were only three sleeping bags and why. Once, he had been confused as to why he and Garet weren't in Vale. One other time, he had woken up expecting to see his father and mother cooking breakfast for him. It had taken him several seconds to recall everything. Sometimes, he desperately wished that he would never wake up.

Staring listlessly at the top of the tent, Mia was in no hurry to get to sleep. It was the exact opposite for her; nightmares plagued her and she felt safer when she was awake. Isaac could only pray she wouldn't have nightmares tonight. He hated it when her cries jerked him out of his safe haven. Isaac briefly wondered what Garet did before he went to sleep. Garet was always the last to sleep and the first up. His thoughts died away as his eyes slid closed and he gladly welcomed the sleep.

Enviously, Mia watched as Isaac easily eased himself into sleep. It was unfair of her to be so jealous of him, she knew, but she couldn't help it. It hardly seemed fair that he could just go right to bed while she stayed awake, terrified of what would greet her during the night. She debated getting up and going outside, but Garet was out there as usual and would force her to go back to sleep in the tent. She had already tried to plead with him to let her sleep by Ivan's marker, but Garet had been absolutely horrified and more than slightly disturbed at the idea. Neither had mentioned anything about it to Issac, which she was thankful for. She had just thought maybe Ivan would forgive her if she slept outside with the elements like his spirit had to. She turned on her side, listening to the light rain outside the flimsy tent and stared at the wall of it. It was the type of tent you could see through parts of it. Her eyes found such a part and she stared helplessly at the stars. Garet would be outside, leaning against a tree, staring up at them. She could never quite understand why he spent so much time looking upwards to the heavens. She had considered the idea that maybe he could communicate with Ivan as well, but with the way he talked and acted, Mia had given up hope on that idea. They were fascinating, she had to agree, but she sometimes felt like she didn't deserve to spend too much looking up at them. Eventually she tore her eyes away, tears already silently falling down her cheeks. She quietly wept herself to sleep.

Garet was indeed leaning against a tree, staring thoughtfully up at the stars. He listened to the sound of Isaac's even breathing and listened as Mia quietly sobbed herself into a fitful sleep. It happened every night, each night much like the previous. He felt some wind whip past him and found some solace in it as usual. He looked down at his own hands, recalling Mia's actions during dinner earlier. Of course, she didn't eat his food. Isaac was too absorbed in his own depression to realize the reason that Mia refused to eat Garet's cooking. Garet himself felt it was rather obvious. These hands had burned Ivan's body. Naturally, Mia didn't want to eat anything that they helped cook. Even Garet sometimes felt sick over the whole thing. Another gust of wind ruffled his hair and he snapped to, tearing his eyes away from his hands. _Right, I know. You don't hold it against me, right? _Here he was again, talking to the wind like it was Ivan, but he had no doubt that his friend would have minded. His ashes were in the wind somewhere.

He slid down until he was squatting right above the ground. It was too wet to sink into especially if he was going into the tent shortly. He didn't want to go inside with muddy clothes. Shutting his eyes tightly, he desperately wished his friends would snap out of it. Why was Isaac still in such a funk and refusing to move out of here? Why did Mia think Ivan would haunt her for a death that was hardly her fault? Why did he have to be the one who had to burn a friend's body? Why did any of this have to happen. Tears mixed into the rain that fell from his face. Mia wasn't the only person to quietly weep at night.


	6. Last Battle Flashback

They had been traveling for awhile, wondering where they would find the next Inn, how much further the next town could possibly be. The weather had gone from bad to worse and all four of the adepts were shivering in soaked clothes. Rain poured down on all of them and offered no promise of reprieve anytime soon. Ivan's teeth chattered endlessly and Mia's voice trembled every time she spoke. Isaac had caught a cold at some point and his harsh coughing fits scared the rest of them. For whatever unfathomable reason, Garet was the one best handling the weather, an idea he just couldn't quite grasp. If anything, Mia should be the one dealing with the sudden onslaught of harsh weather the best, due to her link with the element that rained down upon them. Guilt at his friends' conditions sometimes ate away at him. He felt he should be the one sick, coughing, trembling, and chattering since this was his opposing element yet he didn't feel all that bothered by it. It was strange; at the Mercury Lighthouse, he hadn't felt all that great. Here, out in the open, it didn't bother him as much as he would have thought. It felt more like a challenge, like a game of some sort between water and fire. Hearing Isaac's cough, he felt immediate guilt at having considering these conditions game-like in the slightest form. This was not a game, this was serious. They needed to get to a warm Inn and fast. They were low on supplies and in this weather, they simply couldn't stop to search for much of anything. Garet's stomach started to crawl with a sudden sense of urgency to get out. He masked his face with false calmness, forcing himself not to panic. He was about to voice concern to Isaac when he realized his friend was no longer near him. He turned and found him several feet behind.

Isaac had stopped near a tree and held onto it tightly as coughs wracked his body again. Garet, Mia, and Ivan all exchanged worried looks. None asked if he were okay because they all knew he wasn't and not one of them could do anything about it. Garet approached his friend and grasped his shoulders, trying to offer him some comfort. Isaac nodded at him, eyes tired and face pale. "Sorry, I just-" he was cut off as his body shook with violent coughs yet again. Garet held both of his shoulders firmly, helping him keep his balance.

"A town can't be too much further," Ivan offered up, trying to stifle his chattering. They all knew Isaac was upset that they were all being exposed to the elements like this. They had been warned about this upcoming storm in the last town, but they had all felt they could make it to the next town before it became a serious threat. All had helped to come to this decision, but Isaac had the final say in the matter and it was clear he was wishing they had waited this out in the last Inn. _Still, the townspeople made it out to not be this big of a deal, _Ivan thought looking at the vicious storm clouds that decorated every inch of the sky as far as he could see.

"Yes, we should be there soon," Mia joined Ivan in his efforts of trying to keep their blond leader's spirits up. It was hard as her voice trembled when she spoke and her hands felt like ice. She offered a small smile, but Isaac kept coughing and she felt real fear for his health grip at her. All that coughing sounded awful to her ears, so loud even over the torrential downpour they were in. She knew that both Ivan and Garet shared her concern.

Garet looked down at his friend, filled with the same worry and sense of urgency Ivan and Mia shared. They all wanted to get to the next town, not only to get out of the rain, but to have someone look into Isaac's health. Mia had tried healing him and Isaac, himself, had cast a few healing spells. While they all felt they had helped, it was only a little which only magnified their sense of urgency. At the very least, he needed some real rest and they had been trudging in this rain for nearly two days straight without any real way to shelter themselves from it. They had pitched a tent at night, but even then, it leaked and blew away more than once. Garet had somehow managed to catch it each time and they had trudged on, hoping to glimpse their destination and be free of this miserable weather or, at least, sheltered from it. "You okay?" Garet asked when Isaac's body stilled beneath his hands and his coughs died down.

Isaac nodded again, hand clutching at his throat. "Yeah, we need to go," he gasped out, starting forward. Garet nodded and kept close by should his friend need support again. He also kept a close eye on Mia and Ivan, worried for them as well. There were not many trees in this area they all felt uncomfortably exposed, especially with the lightning flashing in almost every direction and thunder clapping all around them. Garet could recall the strong gut feeling he'd had for them to move as quickly as possible and make themselves scarce from that area. He tried to force them all to walk quicker by speeding up his own pace, but all three of his friends had been horrified at the idea.

"Garet, I can't go that fast," Isaac panted, shame coloring his face.

Ivan called out from behind, "Can you guys slow down?"

Mia said nothing, but Garet could sense her want to go at a slower pace, too. Not that they all didn't want to get out as fast as possible, those three were just spent and couldn't force their legs to move any faster. Garet had just been gearing up to explain his urgency at wanting to leave the area when creepy, booming laughter pierced through the downpour, filling the air all around them. Garet whipped his head around, panic rising in him, the gut feeling of needing to leave growing stronger than ever. Despite another coughing fit, Isaac's head swung wildly about as he also tried to place the owner of the strange laughter. Wide-eyed, both Ivan and Mia stopped in their tracks, wet bangs hanging in their eyes as the laughter cut them to the core, terrifying them into completely stillness.

"W-what is that?" Ivan murmured under his breath.

Mia shook her head just slightly, afraid to make too much movement. "I have no idea."

Garet took on a more offensive position, realization instantly hitting him that his friends were not exactly in ideal condition to fight any type of monster or whatever else might be on this cursed path. "What do you want?" Garet loudly demanded, making sure his voice was clear and did not tremble. It was firm and confident; he did not want anyone think they could take advantage of them despite their obvious disadvantages. "Show yourself." Words he would later regret.

Red eyes shone through the sheets of rain piercing Garet's narrowed auburn ones. Mockingly, the eyes lit up with more laughter unnerving Garet to his very core. "I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered, but this words were lost to the rain. Isaac had stifled his coughs as best as he could and stood next to him, weapon drawn and face wary as he regarded the glowing eyes in the distance. Mia and Ivan uprooted themselves from their positions further back and hurried over to their two friends, trying to mask their horror at the laughing that surrounded them and the amused, red eyes that twinkled through the rain.

"Where did that thing come from?" Mia cried, raising her weapon and praying she had enough strength to wield it and cast psynergy spells, not too mention summons.

"I don't know, but I sure hope it goes back," Ivan muttered, unable to keep from gawking at the intimidating eyes that seemed to float in the rain.

"Doubt it," Isaac's determined voice snapped them all into readying positions. Mia glanced around, desperately wishing they could run away from it, but the laughing came from all around and surrounded them on every side. She gasped as she noticed more eyes to her right and then to her left. Whirling around, she tugged on Ivan, indicating that those strange eyes were on every side of them.

"We're boxed in," she whispered, her voice thin with fear and worry. "We aren't in any condition to fight." She found her worry reflected in Ivan's large, purple eyes when she locked onto them, trying to seek assurance from someone. There were no assurances offered.

"Don't let it intimidate you," Isaac commanded, though his voice was not anywhere near as strong or confident as it usually was.

All three of his friends gave a curt nod of their head, though fear was still very evident in their eyes. "Why are they just laughing at us?" Garet demanded in frustration. "Get your asses over here and fight!" He angrily taunted them, hoping to lure them out in the open. It would be much easier to attack if they had a clear view of it. Laughter resounded all around him and he felt more anger swell within him. "Either get over here or I'll get over there!" he harshly cried out, charging forward, ready to beat something into a bloody pulp. Isaac let out a small cry of alarm and Garet halted, belatedly realizing he'd just cut himself off from the group. He froze and slowly turned back around, eyes widening in horror.

Transparent, glowing sheets with a golden tint had boxed in his three friends, each staring out at him with the same horrified expression. Finally, they were free from the rain, but found little comfort. Seeing the rain bounce off the transparent box was disconcerting and surreal. All four of them had never seen anything like it and for a few moments, they all simply gaped. Isaac, Ivan, and Mia watched as the rain continued to pound onto their red-headed friend. Isaac rushed at the wall, wondering if they could pass through. He bounced back, landing hard on his bottom. Mia and Ivan hurried over, neither unable to tear their eyes away from the wall that suddenly blocked them from the outside world. Mia knelt next to him, checking to make sure he hadn't been injured. Ivan stood closer to the wall, returning Garet's confused look.

After assuring her he was fine, Isaac shifted away from Mia slightly and pushed himself off the floor joining Ivan near the wall. "We can't get out," he shouted at Garet, hoping his friend could hear them.

"What do you think this thing is?" Ivan looked all around, the sheets covered them on all four sides and even created a roof above their heads, protecting them from the rain. Looking down, he took note of the mud that his feet were sinking in. "I guess we don't get a floor."

Mia shook her head in answer to his question. "I have no idea what this is. I've never seen anything like this." She looked out at their friend who was on the other side of the sheets. "Is Garet going to be okay out there?"

Concern and worry were written all over Isaac's face as he stared through the strange sheets, also wondering if Garet would be okay. "I don't know. I hope those things don't want to fight us one on one."

"I doubt it," Ivan piped up. "They were probably hoping to have all four of us in here, but Garet charged out when he did. If anything, he's probably the one most safe right now."

Mia and Isaac exchanged looks at dread. Neither could fault Ivan for his logic and all three of them waited with trepidation for whatever was to come next.

Garet spun around, ready to demand the release of his friends from their glowing prison, but the words died in this throat. He lowered his weapon, frantically searching for any sign of the red eyes. Only the rain and thunder made noise, there was no laughter to be heard. They had all vanished. His voice was thin as a whisper. "Where-where are they?"

Cries of agony from behind answered him. Garet turned back to the prison and watched as each of his friends fell to their knees. Pulsing, glowing balls of light floated above each one. Mia, Isaac, and Ivan each had their hands to their ears as if hearing some terrible noise threatening to damage their ears. Fascination and horror kept Garet rooted to the spot, motionless as he watched the balls' pulses quicken and then the balls themselves exploded above each of the three adepts, enveloping them in warm, golden light for several seconds before vanishing completely. The see-through golden wall that had surrounded them slowly vanished. Garet rushed towards them, frantic. "Hey! What happened? Is everyone okay?" he couldn't stop the questions that fell from his lips without thought. Worry and anger burned within him and he did not like to see all three of his friends on their knees. Ivan was the first to make any sort of response, slowly pulling himself up from the muddy earth.

He rubbed his temples before answering Garet, who was hovering between all three of them, not really sure who he needed to deal with first. "Ugh," Ivan muttered, trying gather his thoughts and figure out what had just happened. Garet was by his side in an instant.

"Are you okay? What did that thing do?" he demanded, trying to divide his attention between his three friends and keeping a lookout for those red eyes to reappear.

Ivan shook his head, still trying to clear all his thoughts. It was strange, like time had slowed. Even the rain, while still heavy, seemed to be hitting the ground slower. He could make out each, individual drop as it fell from the sky. Garet was running around from friend to friend, but it in slow motion to his sight. His chattering had stopped and he felt warmth in his body. All his strength had returned and he no longer felt tired, weak, cold, and hungry. If felt like he had just woken up from a very peaceful rest even though his ears still stung with pain. "That's weird," he muttered.

"What? What's weird?" Garet asked, trying not to let his paranoia consume him. Those things were bound to attack again. If that even was an attack. _What was all that light about?_ he tried to quash all the panic he felt rising within. He needed to stay focused, especially with Isaac and Mia still totally out of it. They weren't unconscious, but both were still clutching their ears and staring at the ground as if in intense pain.

Ivan finally steadied himself and stood straight, observing the area around them. "It's fine. I just feel really great all of sudden. Like I just found ten psynergy stones, ate a great meal, and had a wonderful night of peaceful sleep."

Gaping, Garet stared at him as though his friend had just grown an extra head and a couple more arms. "How is that possible? You were just on your knees, crying in pain."

"I know," Ivan readily agreed with a shrug. "I don't know. But I feel great now. Like those golden lights really helped."

"Why would some creepy monsters want to help us?"

"I have no idea. Maybe it wasn't the monsters?" Ivan suggested, glancing around for any potential allies that might be stationed nearby.

With Garet's help, Isaac had finally managed to pull himself off the ground. He spent a moment trying to make his world stop spinning before looking over at Ivan. "I feel great, too. But this makes no sense. Why would those things appear and help?"

"Plus, those things did not look like they wanted to help anyone," Garet put in, while trying to get Mia's attention. Her hands were still firmly over her ears and she was still staring horrified into the dirt. Finally, she looked up at Garet and accepted his hand. He pulled her up, checking again to make sure nothing was broken. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. That was just such a horrible sound, like the death of tons of living creatures all at once." She shuddered, trying to wipe the memory of such an awful sound from her mind. "I don't know what just happened, but other than my ears, I feel really good." She looked around before adding as an afterthought, "Everything is moving really slowly, though."

Garet regarded all his friends with a strange, contemplative look. "I don't know what that thing just did, but I really doubt it was anything good." Before anyone could reply, laughter bombarded them on all sides. Garet whirled around, looking wildly in every direction, having no clue where it was coming from. Abruptly, he halted when he saw that his three friends had all faced the same direction instantly. "Hey, guys? You can tell where it's coming from?"

Ivan nodded. "Yeah, it's coming from this direction and it's not too far away," he explained. Unlike Garet, his three friends could hear it more clearly and it sounded less threatening than before. Ivan readied his staff and looked over to Garet. "It's coming towards us fast," he warned him. Garet nodded and stood with them, also readying his weapon. He shot his three friends a curious look. They all looked great and Isaac had yet to cough even a little. One would never guess that just twenty minutes ago each had looked like death warmed over. He wished for relief but felt nothing but worry. There was no way their luck was so great that all three of them would suddenly have this much strength and stamina. It reeked of suspicion and he felt dread fill him as they waited for whatever monster they were dealing with to become visible.

A large, grotesque, greenish creature materialized out of nowhere. It was as if it had run into existence. Mud and dirty water spewed behind it as it came to a sudden halt. Several sets of red eyes peered out of it. Excepting the eyes, there was no distinctive features on it. One couldn't judge where the head or body started or began. It was like some huge blob with stubbly feet and multiple sets of eyes. It's color matched the grass perfectly and Garet was sure it had hidden amongst the grass while preying on hapless victims. As if it were not unnerving enough, it split it's body into four smaller blobs, each with a pair of those creepy red eyes. No mouth could be seen, but they all knew it was vibrating with that deep, resounding laughter.

"What is that?" Ivan muttered, trying not to look terrified. It was not hard to spot as he could see it much clearer than Garet, yet he still felt shaken at it's very presence.

"Never seen if before," Isaac mumbled, sharing in Ivan's sudden terror. Mia glanced around nervously, trying not to tremble with fear. Something was not right. No monster had ever struck this much fear into her.

Garet eyed his friends in confusion. Just a second ago, they had looked ready to take on anything and now they looked downright terrified. He raised his hands, preparing to cast a psynergy spell. His voice boomed as he called upon his elemental powers. _"Flare storm!" _Vicious fires pounded two of the four indistinct blobs. The laughter had silenced while under attack, but started right back afterwards. Garet found satisfaction in that it was not nearly as loud as it had been moments ago.

Ivan's hands trembled as he raised them to cast his own psynergy spell. Something in him was screaming that this was a very bad thing to do, but he couldn't figure out why. They couldn't just stand there and wait for the things to make mincemeat out of them. He had thought about simply attacking it with his weapon, but he knew his physical attacks were the weakest and would only prolong the battle. Garet felt that horrible feeling again. There was no way that his friends could feel so great after having been in such poor shape. That golden light had to have been a trick. Realization hit him hard and he begun to scream for Ivan to stop but he was two seconds too late.

_"Shine Plasma!" _Lights cackled around them and colors were on every side of them. Mia heard herself scream as pain jolted through her, her thoughts a mass of jumbled confusion. _What's happening? _It was the only coherent thought she was able to make out through the burning pain she felt all around her, like skin was melting off her arms. Her throat was beginning to hurt from the screams. Garet's warning to Ivan had died in his throat as he felt pain consume him. His whole body shook as he was bombarded by psynergy he'd only seen used to help him until now. Purple, white, and other bright lights lit up his world and he could feel skin burning. He could hear screams, cries of confusion, and mainly just the popping sound of the plasma all around him.

Isaac had hopped away from Garet instinctively when his friend had let out a sudden cry of pain. Isaac surveyed the scene before him, disbelieving. Shine plasma enveloped his three friends, beating them down and sending electric currents through their bodies. Burning flesh filled his nostrils and Isaac was filled with horror and realization at the smell. That shine plasma was burning his friends alive. That psynergy should have timed out by now and Ivan had not called on it again, yet it still bombarded their bodies, not giving them any time to collect themselves or jump out of harm's way. Isaac simply stared, unsure what he could do to help if he could do anything at all. He couldn't just jump in the fray without becoming victim to the vicious psynergy himself. Booming laughter filled his ears and he spun around, finally tearing his eyes away from the horrible dilemma his friends were in. Those eyes that had been glowing the strange red color now burned with golden light-the exact same color of those glowing spheres that had exploded onto him, Mia, and Ivan. _I see, so that's it's game, _Isaac thought, anger rising up within at the extent of the creature's deceit. He lured his prey into thinking they were ready to face him. His prey would gear up, unsuspecting, believing they were in good enough shape to put up a decent fight, but would wind up only hurting themselves instead. _How weak are you that you have to resort to this sort of depravity? _Isaac thought, meeting the monster's golden gaze fearlessly.

Nothing but pain filled Ivan's vision. White hot, blinding, unending pain that constantly bombarded his senses. _Make it stop!_ he cried out but no words formed and no one answered his plea. Pain made his body shake, but he didn't fall and the plasma would not vanish. He briefly wondered how it was even possible for this to happen, but through his blurred vision he had glimpsed those red eyes morph into golden ones. Right then, he understood. They had been tricked, he had fallen for it like a fool. He could feel his psynergy reserves began to deplete. So, that golden explosion had boosted his psynergy to the maximum level and now he couldn't stop until he was completely void of psynergy. _What a cruel trick, _he thought, tears streaming down his cheeks. Peripherally, he could make out his other two friends that had been caught up in his attack. Mia had long ago fallen to her knees, throat raw with screams, and was clutching her head, shaking violently with every jolt she received from the plasma. Garet refused to crumble to the ground, but he shook and shouted in agony, trying to force his way out of the plasma's reach. If it wasn't coming down so fast and relentlessly, he probably could have made it away, but it was just too much, too fast. Ivan could feel his body start to wear out and shut down. _I must be almost out of psynergy. _He prayed he was. Anything to be free of this nightmare.

Isaac briefly contemplated tossing a psynergy spell at the monster, but quickly reneged that idea. He had been exposed to the same exact golden lights as Ivan. There was no guarantee that the same exact thing would not happen to him. Judging by the monster's daring look, he was pretty sure it was promising him the same fate as his younger friend. Grasping his sword, Isaac launched himself at one of the nearby creatures without any warning. His sword sliced through the air in a clean arc and smoothly sliced into thick, green skin. He stood, glaring down at the creature, his sword's tip in the earth having sliced straight through the ugly monster. The eyes had widened and burst into absolute nothingness. The rest of its body turned to ash and blew away with the wind. Laughter vanished and only the sound of harsh rain met his ears. He watched as the other three blobs regarded him carefully, each backing away, putting distance between them. _As I thought, a weak creature so it relies on tricking its prey to survive. _Isaac spared another glance at his three friends; the shine plasma was still exploding all around them. Mia had to be barely conscious and he wondered if Ivan had fallen unconscious while standing. Those purple eyes looked completely vacant and eerie. Garet seemed to be the only one with any sense of awareness and it looked like he was fighting hard to retain it. Isaac hefted his sword out of the mud and locked onto his next prey. _Do I have to take out each one to get it to stop? Is there a main body? _He thought, wishing to end this swiftly, the disgusting aroma of burning flesh threatening to make him hurl right there. Those were his friends that were being fried right before his eyes, with him totally helpless to stop it.

With a battle cry, he raced towards the next green blob, its eyes widening in fright. It tried to scurry back and bury itself into the grass, but Isaac could easily spot the golden eyes that greatly resembled his own hair color. Without hesitation, he brought the sword down upon it, relishing the sound of life leaving it. Plasma continued to sound behind him and Issac let out a frustrated shout. _Gotta get them all. _He took off after the other two, dividing his attention between the two of them, lest one should disappear. Mud spewed in his wake as he made a mad, angry dash for the third one, all his anger and hate being put into the attack. His sword was halfway to the prey when the sound of plasma completely vanished. Without turning around, he let his sword continue its descent onto the thick, green creature. Agonized screams echoed around them in place of the laughter that had mocked them for so long. Satisfied, Isaac watched as the other thing vanished. He had hit the main creature finally.

Ivan fell to the ground with a loud thud, tendrils of smoke rising from his still body. Mia coughed and hacked through her hyperventilation. Her clothes were a mix of blood, mud, and blackened from smoke. Her hair was everywhere and parts were singed off. Garet had finally fallen to his knees, so great in his relief to be free from the white hot pain that had been threatening to bombard him for eternity. Blood had soaked part of his clothes, and he could see where some of his skin had melted off of his hand. Through the pain, he laughed unable to believe he was still among the living. Tension left him and he finally collected his wits, looking around, trying to judge where he was needed and gauge how much damage had been done.

Isaac was kneeling next to Mia when Garet knelt by Ivan. Isaac frowned at him, concerned. "Are you sure you should be moving so much after that?"

"Yeah, I'm f-" the reassurance died in this throat as laughter resounded around them again. Isaac jumped away from Mia and spun away, grasping his sword tightly.

_I cannot believe this thing. _It was his only thought as the creature reappeared in the rain, restored to it's original form. It did not divide itself into four separate blobs. Eight pairs of red eyes glared menacingly at Isaac, promising to give back what he gave earlier. Garet was next to Isaac in a flash. Isaac said nothing, knowing he probably would need help vanquishing this thing completely. Still, the blood and smokey smell emitting from Garet made him worry that his friend might be more of a liability than help. Even so, it would be easier to only have to protect two people rather than three and Garet was a strong force to deal with. He would put faith in his friend's abilities even with a horrible handicap. "Do you have any psynergy left in you?" Garet had been the only one not exposed to those awful, golden balls within the light box earlier.

Garet offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Isaac, but I'm totally drained. It's taking everything I have not to fall down." His shaky grip on his weapon underlined the honesty in his confession.

Isaac determinedly stared down the monster, unwilling to let himself be unnerved by the multiple sets of eyes. The strong terror from earlier had returned. He figured it must be an affect from the light he'd been exposed to as Garet did not look anywhere near terrified, but mad as all get out. He refused to let the sinister creature think it had the advantage in this situation even if, by all accounts, it did. That thing had no injured friends it needed to protect. "That's fine," he assured Garet. "We'll just use our weapons until there's nothing left of it."

Garet grinned. "Let the whaling begin!"

Isaac glanced behind them at Ivan and Mia. The Mercury adept had dragged herself over to the unmoving Ivan, full of concern and worry. She hovered over him in horror, not sure what to do. Her hands ached and intense pain overcame all her senses when she tried to stand. She could only stare down at the Jupiter adept, trying her best to keep herself from giving into the shock that threatened to consume her whole being.

"We're going to have to charge at it and come at from both sides," Isaac quickly explained to Garet. "Let's try to throw it into confusion. It'll be too easy to dodge if we both attack head-on. Take the right side and I'll take the left," he instructed. Garet gave a curt nod, trusting Isaac's tactical instinct with his life. "Mia, try to get Ivan awake and don't move too much yourself, okay?" Isaac added before readying himself to attack. Mia looked away from Ivan and nodded, still finding it too painful to force any words through her sore throat and chapped lips. Isaac turned his attention back to Garet, who was at the ready. "Let's do this."

**-Ω-**

Isaac stared wide-eyed at the top of their tent. Usually, he rarely had bad dreams, much less unbidden memories of the past come to haunt him at night. Tonight was different for whatever reason. Flashes from that dreadful battle over two weeks ago kept interrupting his deep slumber. Seeing his friends getting bombarded with Ivan's shine plasma played out in his mind's eye over and over again. A horrible stench that he knew was only his imagination made him want to puke. They had left Mia alone in her half conscious state. He balled his fists and for the umpteenth time wished he would have paid more attention to Ivan and Mia instead of focusing in solely on the monster. Still, it was a pointless argument-he knew that the monster had to be dealt with, after all. No matter how many times, he thought on it he was never happy with the outcome and never would be. There had to have been something he could have done better, something he should have figured out sooner before it got as bad as it did. Until he could figure out what it was, he knew he would never be at peace when he stood before Ivan's marker. **  
**


	7. Sheba's Prediction

Jenna sighed as she leaned against a window and peered out, her chin resting on her hands. Worried, she searched the clouds, trying to sight any visible stars through the heavy rainfall, her thoughts going back to Isaac, Garet, and their new friends, Ivan and Mia. She had heard their names called while they had all been atop the lighthouse. It had been a horrible and sad reunion. Garet and Isaac had both looked so horrified and betrayed by the words that had been hurled at them. They probably couldn't fathom the idea of Jenna willingly going along with her brother and his party. Her body ached with a need to assure them of the good that would be done and for them to stop worrying since she wasn't being held against her will, not anymore. Such hurt eyes, they haunted her in her sleep and deprived her of peace of mind.

"Are you okay?" A voice cut through her thoughts. Jenna turned to Sheba, who had propped herself up on her bed, waiting for an answer. "Thinking about them," it was more of a comment than a question.

Jenna nodded. "Yeah. I'm just worried that might have gotten caught up in that storm. I mean, they don't have any adults really in their party to make sure everything goes all right. From what I could see, all the responsibility falls to Isaac." She shook her, looking back out the window. "I'm just worried they might be trapped out there, cold and hungry, unable to navigate their way to the next town. I mean, you can hardly see out in that rain. You and I had trouble running one block today to get some food from the store!"

"I'm sure they can handle themselves," Sheba tried to comfort her friend. "They did make it all the way to the lighthouse by themselves and they all looked healthy and capable."

"I just worry for them," Jenna explained. "I've known Isaac and Garet since before we could talk, so it's hard to think that something horrible might happen to them while I'm here safe and sound. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm so happy to have my brother by my side again, but it just feels so weird not having Isaac and Garet nearby after all this time. It's hard to get used to and then knowing they could have been out, traveling in this weather." Jenna pulled at her hair in aggravation. "Ugh, it's just this not knowing, it's driving me insane!"

Sheba laughed quietly, amused with Jenna's musings and glad to hear such open honesty. "You're just like a doting mother. Worried for her children. How cute!"

Jenna picked up a nearby pillow and tossed it at Sheba. "Shut up! It's not like that and you know it! I'm just really worried."

Their door cracked open and Piers poked his head through. "You two need to get some sleep. We need to all be well rested in case the weather tomorrow allows us some time to get to the next village. We will have to be quick."

Sheba shook her head. "We won't be leaving here tomorrow. The rain won't let up at all."

Piers looked crestfallen at this news. "Are you sure about that?"

"We haven't gone anywhere in the past couple of weeks," Jenna complained, feeling the same disappointment as the Lemurian. "At this rate, we probably won't go anywhere for another couple weeks."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Sheba said mysteriously. She was met with two very curious looks. "I have a pretty strong feeling that the rain will definitely be letting up later on this week. I can feel the promise of sunshine that's eager to greet us and bless our travels." Jenna gaped at her and Piers looked absolutely delighted at the news.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "I'm so happy to hear that."

"Wait," Jenna cut in, looking to Sheba, "so you know for sure it won't rain for another straight week?"

"Exactly," Sheba replied confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Jenna asked, still doubtful of her friend's prediction.

"It's just in my blood," Sheba offered with a light shrug. "I can't really explain, I just _know." _

Piers listened to the exchange intently before offering his own explanation. "It's simply part of your powers. The Jupiter adepts were known for being blessed with the sight to see further than even the greatest sorceress. Even if there are hardly any left, I'm sure some of the traits had to be passed down and that's probably just one you received. Either way, I have faith in your prediction and we will make plans to be prepared to leave this place by the end of the week if not sooner. You two should still get some sleep." He flashed them a smile before vanishing after wishing them a good night.

After he left, Sheba turned her attention back to Jenna. "Does that make you feel better? That the rain might let up soon? Even if your friends were caught up in it, they won't have to worry about it too much longer. I'm sure we'll see them soon."

"It does make me feel a little better," Jenna admitted. She searched the sky again, finally spotting a bright star through the rain. She wondered if Isaac or Garet searched the skies for stars of if either of their friends did. Maybe they all did it together. She murmured quietly, "Still, I'll feel much better once I see them again."


	8. Mistake Twice Made

Crawling out of his sleeping bag, Isaac shook his head in an effort to clear his head of the past. It was certainly not a day he had ever wanted to live through, much less relive. **  
**

_Ugh, this is too much,_ he thought, surveying the sky above him. Heavy rainclouds hung above his head, threatening to let loose rainfall any moment. _Some leader I am, _he thought bitterly, choosing to stare at the ground, wondering if he ignored the rainclouds would they would simply vanish and go bother someone else. It was selfish of him to keep them here under these circumstances. Even in spite of the weather, they could travel on. He knew this and he knew they had to know. Longing to be at peace with what had happened consumed him, and he refused to leave using the awful weather as an excuse. He just didn't want to leave, always feeling such tumultuous feelings when he went to Ivan's memorial site. He didn't know what would become of Mia if she couldn't visit the marker anymore and try to find her own peace. Garet often stopped by and Isaac was positive he conversed with it as though it were Ivan. He ran his hand across his face, feeling the weight of the world press down on his shoulders.

Luck had not been on their side and fate seemed to mock them with everything that had happened. If they had managed to avoid crossing paths with that monster for just a little longer there would have been no need for a battle in the first place. Time still marched forward and no matter how much he wished for it, Isaac simply could not turn back the hands of time. There was no going back and this was life now. He was withdrawn and paranoid, all his confidence had vanished in that last battle and he feared charging into another one. Mia acted unstable and borderline crazy, muttering strange things to herself and trying to avoid him and Garet as much as she possibly could. Garet had taken it upon himself to try to keep things together and had matured quickly in a short span of time.

Isaac didn't even want to think beyond himself and his two friends. Thinking of Master Hama made him feel weak in the knees; he couldn't possibly fathom how he could inform someone of such a horrible occurrence. It was his hope that she already knew. It was already going to be awful having to tell Master Hammet about what had transpired while Ivan had been left in his care. Isaac knew he wasn't that much older than his friend had been, but still he couldn't stave off the guilt that came with his position as the leader of the group. Maybe if he had chosen to stay put when warned about the storm, Ivan would still be breathing and not ashes scattered throughout the world. He looked down at his hands, recalling when Ivan's body had becoming nothing more than ashes in the wind. He knew Garet would have preferred a burial and just a couple weeks ago, Isaac could have easily moved the earth to perform such a task. He and Mia had yet to cast a psynergy spell since that last battle, both fearing a repeat of what had happened.

He could still feel that golden energy burning in the deepest part of his stomach, he could feel it in his bone marrow, and could feel it bounce around his body, anxious to be released into the world. Garet was the only one who could call upon his psynergy without any fear and he had been the one that had burned Ivan's body. Isaac clenched his fists, the guilt piling up again. Not only did a friend die, but another was forced to do the dirty work that Isaac felt sure belonged to him. It was unfair that Garet had to live with that while Isaac didn't despite the fault he felt over the whole ordeal. Tears pricked at the back of his eyes. He had wanted to clear his head of the recent past, but instead he was too honed into all the guilt he felt over it that he could not escape reliving it over and over.

Garet had heard Isaac leave the tent in a subdued rush, trying not to wake anyone. It was much earlier than when Isaac normally awoke. He waited for several minutes before deciding to check on his friend, feeling worry bubble up within him. He left the tent and quickly spotted his blond friend on a stump close to the tent, facing in the opposite direction, staring into the distance. "Isaac?" he asked gently as he approached before crouching down next to the stump, leaning back on his heels, also staring out into the distance. Isaac swallowed hard, trying not keep the tremor out of his voice.

"Yes?" he cracked.

Garet's eyes softened in sympathy when he heard his friend's wavering voice. He had a pretty good idea where Isaac's head had been. "Couldn't sleep?" he opened up with an innocent question, hoping it would lead into a more serious discussion. Maybe this is what Isaac needed. Maybe he just needed to get it all out and talk through the emotional pain he'd been obviously bottling up. Garet shot a quick glance at the sky, noticing a couple stars that twinkled faintly in the gray dawn. He prayed Isaac wouldn't dodge the question and was taken by surprise when his prayer was answered.

"I shouldn't have left," Isaac blurted. "Both times. I made the same mistake twice in a row."

Garet stared up at him in confusion, while Isaac locked eyes with him leaning over the stump, daring him to tell him otherwise.

"You know what I mean," Isaac went on, looking back into the distance that laid out before them. After a couple moments of heavy silence, he added, "Think about it."

Garet quietly stared ahead, absorbed deeply into the past, trying to figure out what exactly Isaac meant.

**-Ω-**

"Let's do this." Isaac had instructed Garet. They both shot one last glance at Ivan and Mia, making sure that area was clear before nodding once at each other and taking off, leaving mud, grass, and grime in their wake as their heels barely touched the ground. The monster had been an obvious target: a large lumbering figure huge and green, droplets of rain bouncing off it, his indistinct form exaggerated in such heavy rainfall. Garet ignored the pain he felt shooting through every inch of his body, knowing that if they did not defeat this thing it would only bring more pain. He came up on it and dodged to the right, throwing his axe into the green blob with all the might he could muster.

At the same instant, Isaac rushed it on the left side, bringing his sword down with such power Garet could feel rain spray on him from the force his friend had thrown behind his strike. It withered and they heard the loud, cries of agony that had filled the area earlier when Isaac had defeated it in its smaller blobs. The screams stopped and it was silent, but the creature was still before them. Isaac and Garet said nothing, both knowing they needed to strike at it until it was nothing but dust and ash in the world. Isaac ripped his sword out of the blubbery skin, the weapon glowing with power. He brought it above his head and drove it deep into the creature, splitting its skin apart and watching as strange goop oozed out of it. He repeated the attack, hoping to demolish the thing. Garet yanked his axe out of the blob and with a loud battle cry, swung it back into the creature. He knew he was much weaker than usual and couldn't even call upon the power of the weapon, but he was satisfied to hear more agonized shouts meet his ears.

Mia paid no attention to the ongoing battle taking place a short distance away, her sole focus on Ivan, who still laid face down in the mud. Ignoring her own pain and trying to force herself to think straight, she attempted to help him, knowing that he was the one in most dire need of some kind of treatment. Mia leaned over Ivan, frantically feeling for his pulse again and felt a rush of relief when he cracked his eyes open and peered up at her. "Ivan, can you hear me?" she asked, making her voice loud and clear despite her raw throat. She was proud that her voice hadn't cracked.

A small whimper was the only response she got, but she took it as a sign that he had heard her. She leaned closer, rubbing some ointment on the burned parts of his exposed flesh. He gasped and clenched his teeth, wheezing for breath. She looked down at him, worriedly. "It's okay. You'll be fine soon."

It took a lot out of him, but he manged an answer. "I know," he murmured and Mia knew he meant he trusted her to take care of it. His eyes began to droop and he felt sweet unconsciousness began to sweep him away again, but Mia shook his shoulders trying to be gentle and firm at once.

"Please, stay awake," she pleaded with him, worried he might never open his eyes again if he fell back to sleep.

His eyes cracked open again and he gave a very slight nod, indicating he had heard her and would try his best to stay awake, but offered no promises.

Mia felt panic building within her. She had already gone through what little herbs hadn't been water damaged and she had used the healing ring to its fullest extent, yet Ivan didn't seem to be improving all that much. Helplessness was not a feeling she was fond of. It threatened to consume her-this horrible feeling that she could not fight off. She was able to do nothing but watch as his life literally slipped away as though water through her fingers. Frustrated, she decided to do the only thing she thought might help. She would try to force him to stay awake until they could all figure this out; maybe if he didn't go to sleep then death would not take him away. Mia leaned closer and lightly shook him again. He groaned and his eyes reflected the question he couldn't ask. _What? _

"I really need you to stay awake," Mia explained, her voice hoarse. She stuck her hand underneath his head, trying to prop him up, so he would be forced to look at her. It trembled with fear at what might happen should he go back to sleep. "Isaac and Garet are trying to kill that thing and then we'll all go to the next town and have a nice little feast, okay? How does that sound?" His mouth tugged upwards at an attempt to smile. Mia went on, happy with the reaction. "It does sound good, doesn't it? I think we should get a stuffed turkey, sushi, a ton of rice, grilled fish, crackers, chicken, and there should be a ton of desserts, too." Ivan's eyes lit up a little and she kept listing off foods they had all been craving and dreaming about the past couple days, "We could ask for all kinds of sweets, any sweet we want. I don't think Isaac will care if we overspend some. Chocolate sounds really good right now. I would kill for some honey, right now, wouldn't you?"

That small smile pulled at the muscles around his mouth, but never fully formed. Mia could see the agreement shine in his eyes. He didn't speak, so she spoke for him. "Yeah, it does sound good, right? I know you think so, too. Don't worry. I can tell what you're thinking." She went on to describe what comfortable beds they would be sleeping in and how they were definitely going to get the most luxurious room this time and wouldn't sleep in the cheap ones at the Inn like they usually did. She talked about how dry and warm the place would be and how great a hot, steaming cup of tea would be. About that time, Ivan's lids closed back over his purple eyes and Mia felt panic grip her again. She had been keeping it barely contained as it were. Using her free hand, she quickly checked his pulse, trying to convince herself to remain calm. Everything in her body ached and she was still trying to straighten things out since she'd been attacked by the shine plasma earlier.

There was no pulse.

_No, no, no! **Ivan! **_She shook him, more harshly than she intended. "Ivan!" she cried desperately, hoping her voice would bring life back into him. In her haste, she didn't stop to think what she was doing. She shoved her hands onto him and reached within her to cast a psynergy spell. _"Ply!" _Ivan's eyes snapped open, wide with pain. Mia felt pain shoot through her own being and wondered how she could have been so foolish to have been tricked yet again. Of course, the creature already had displayed high intelligence, of course it would be smart enough to reverse a healing spell. Regretfully, she stared down at her friend, knowing his fate was sealed. There was no way, not after all this. Tears sprung to her eyes and she began to mutter apologies even though she knew he couldn't hear her. Her own hands burned with intense pain and Ivan shook beneath them, writhing in agony.

Garet and Isaac had both pulled their weapons from the monster and spun to look at Mia and Ivan when they had heard both of them shout loudly with pain. It amazed Isaac that Ivan was capable of making any sound at all. He stared in horror at the sight that met his eyes. In her panic, Mia must have tried to cast psynergy in order to help him. Her hands were firmly against his chest and her whole body trembled in pain. Ivan's body was violently shaking beneath her hands and his screams were the most awful thing Isaac had ever heard. Mia began to scream, too, in between her shouts of apologies. He could hear the agony in her voice as she begged for forgiveness.

**_"Isaac!"_** Garet cried, having managed to tear his eyes away from the awful sight of Mia and Ivan. The creature had noticed their brief inattention and taken advantage of it. Another glowing ball floated above Isaac, only this one pulsed a bright red color instead of gold. Isaac didn't hear him, still too shocked by what was happening with their friends. Garet jumped at him and grabbed his arm, pulling him away just as the ball exploded into vicious flames raining down on the spot they'd been in one second earlier. Isaac stared at it in disbelief. Garet shook him, angry and worried. "That could have been _you!" _

"Ri-right, sorry," Isaac tried to apologize, still wide-eyed, not sure what he should be more shocked about: Ivan and Mia's predicament or the fact he had nearly been scorched alive. "Let's take care of this thing," he instructed shakily, firmly gripping his weapon. Garet nodded and they looked up at where the creature had been at moments earlier, ready to jump it. Both lowered their weapons in shock when it hit them it was not anywhere near them.

Isaac felt all color drain from him and fear stronger than he ever felt took over all his senses once he finally spotted where the creature had vanished to. "Garet." It was just his name, but Garet knew it was bad, that something dreadful had just happened. He followed his friend's gaze to where their other two friends were. The creature loomed over them, neither able to do anything about it.


	9. Trickery Reversed

Garet wasted no time and charged towards his two friends, shouting at it, trying to taunt the monster away from them; they were completely defenseless! Isaac took off after him, also making noise in hopes to recapture the creature's attention. As fast as both he and Garet were racing towards them, he still feared they would not get there in time; the monster was familiar with their attacks and agility by now, it knew how much time it had.

Mia finally ripped her hands away from Ivan, staring at them in horror for a couple seconds before stumbling a few feet away from him and falling backwards, flat on her back. She stared up at the frightening monster that was hunched over her and Ivan, wishing she had more strength to put up a fight and wondering what she had just done. Ivan was still shaking and coughing, spurting blood, eyes wide as saucers. Through the crushing pain that constricted his body, he could see that monster right over them, ready to strike at any moment. _Ah, so this is what it looks like so up close, _he thought dimly, oddly unattached and not panicked that it was filling his vision as it got closer and closer.

He could make out the fresh slashes and gashes all over its thick, green skin that had been recently given to him by Isaac and Garet. _How long have they been trying to kill you?_ he silently asked it, anger bubbling through his pain. How could Garet even fight it in his condition? Hadn't Isaac just been horribly sick earlier that day? What had just happened to Mia? She had just been above him, trembling and shouting apologies; her healing spell having done something terrible to them both. It had definitely awakened him to a whole new world of pain. He had thought he would never experience anything more painful than when he had been under that shine plasma, but he had been wrong about that.

Golden energy bounced around in him and with a start, he realized his psynergy had been renewed again. Through lidded eyes, he glared up at the monster. _How many people have you killed using the same trick twice?_ he wondered, sorrowful at the loss of life he was sure this thing had caused over the years. _Your trick is about to be used against you. _Surely Mia had fallen far enough away from him to do this. He was sure with the physical damage inflicted on it through Isaac and Garet that it would not survive this attack. Reaching his hand towards the monster, he stared at it intently through his splayed fingers, light sparking from his hand as he readied himself to call down another psynergy attack.

Mud and dirty water spewed all around Garet when he came so a sliding halt, unable to believe his eyes. _What is he-no way! That's **suicide! "Ivan!"  
**_

Isaac had taken notice of what was going on, but had kept moving hurling himself towards Mia at top-speed. She had fallen several feet away from Ivan, but Isaac still wasn't sure if that put enough of a distance between them. Without a second thought, he threw himself on top of her and rolled them both further away, right through muddy puddles and uncaring of the grime that smeared all over their faces. Once they came to a halt, the unrelenting rain was already washing the mud from their faces. Mia still laid in the mud and water, too shocked to move. Isaac got to his knees and stared at where Ivan and the creature were staring each other down. _  
_

_**"Shine Plasma!" **_The cry for the spell was much louder and clearer than he ever would have expected and Ivan soon found himself being bombarded with his own attack. It was hard to think or feel anything but severe pain, yet he still found grim satisfaction in that the monster was right above him, shaking and howling in pain from the shared attack. _How does it feel to be tricked? _It was Ivan's last thought. There was only pain and the promise of death.

Isaac and Garet both watched from their positions as their friend's body shook under all the pressure and as the monster shook and howled, stumbling around, trying to free itself from the attack. The attacks came too fast and it was unable to get away; in the same exact position Garet, Mia, and Ivan had been in earlier.

Mia's hands burned, but she still pushed herself up, ignoring them, unable to block out Ivan and the monster's howls. They were horrible sounds, similar to the agonized screams she'd heard when they'd been in that golden light box. Was that what they had been? Screams of those that the monster had tricked into death? She stared at Ivan's form, her hands clamped tightly over her mouth and tears streaming down her cheeks. Had she drawn the creature's attention with her psynergy attack? Realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she felt like she might vomit even though her stomach was empty. _If I hadn't cast my psynergy spell, I probably would have had enough strength to fend it off until Isaac and Garet got there. _Her eyes widened at the truth she found in that thought. _Ivan's going to die and it's because I was so careless and stupid! _Her sobs were drowned out by Ivan and the monster's screams that came with a painful death.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Garet came to life again, rushing towards Ivan and the creature. He stopped right outside the shine plasma's circumference and stared at his friend through the mixture of bright, cackling lights. Deep down, he knew this would probably be the last time he saw his friend with life in him. _This is it. _

Ivan let out a loud cry before his body stilled completely and the plasma vanished, electricity cackling around him the only evidence of the recent attack. So much smoke rose from him, it reminded Garet of a bonfire. With a last guttural scream that resounded all around them and pierced the sky, the creature dissolved into ashes. Time slowed and horror spread through Garet as he watched them rain down right onto Ivan's still form. The sight restored time to its regular pace and he sprinted over what little distance was left between him and his downed friend. Frantically, he swiped at the visible ashes, insulted. "Get off! Get _off_ him!" he demanded wildly of the ashes. Even in death that monster was too cruel and taunting.

Through a cracked lid, Ivan's left eye stared up into the raining sky, lifelessly. No sparkle was there; it was just empty with no way to express itself any longer. Garet stared at the eye, unable to believe it had once been so expressive, unable to believe it belonged to the younger boy he liked to tease. Unable to believe it belonged to his friend, who was now lifeless. Vaguely, he could hear Isaac running towards them. Isaac slid through the mud and landed by Ivan's side on his knees, grasping the Jupiter adept's wrist, frantically searching for a pulse. His eyes were unfocused and crazed as if refusing to accept the reality of the situation. He rose his hand towards the air, ready to cast a Cure spell, but Garet quickly yanked it out of the air, shaking his head.

"Don't." It was the only word Garet spoke, but Isaac understood everything else that was said; they had no idea what effect that would have, if any at all. That golden energy was still pulsing inside him and he was still the only one of the three that had been exposed to the light to not cast any psynergy. Just because the monster was dead, didn't mean the effects of its attack were. He leaned over Ivan, not caring that his own tears were splashing onto his friend's stilled form. Somebody had died. His _friend_ had died. _Ivan_ was dead. _He's gone, _he thought, his hand still limply clinging to Ivan's wrist which was becoming colder by the moment.

Garet reached over and, with two fingers, gently slid Ivan's one half-lidded eye closed. They would never see those eyes again. Ever.

Mia watched from her spot on the ground, still on her knees incapable of movement. Both the physical pain and disbelief that her friend had just died before their eyes kept her firmly rooted to her spot. Over and over, the thought sped through her mind, reminding her that if she had not so carelessly used her psynergy she could have been there to at least fend the monster away from Ivan. She had no delusions that she could have defeated it, but she believed she could have bought time for Isaac and Garet. _How could I have been so stupid? _she asked herself for the umpteenth time. _Ivan...I'm so sorry. _Her carelessness had cost him his life. It was hard for her to breathe.

Garet had finally stood up and surveyed the scene, knowing they would have to move his friend's body. He took note of both his living friends expressions; Isaac's face full of denial and Mia's full of guilt. "Isaac." His friend looked up at him through the rain questioningly. "We're going to need to move, and we're going to need to," he swallowed hard, looking back down at Ivan, "take care of the body. We don't want to attract anything." Isaac forced himself to nod, still unable to say anything. He understood; they just couldn't leave his body and they couldn't drag it around with them for too long. Not only would it rot, but some powerful monsters were attracted to the scent of death and they did not need any more battles as it were. "Why don't you go help Mia up? And we can keep moving until we can find a _proper_ spot." With that he knelt back down by Ivan and began mentally and physically preparing himself to lug his friend's corpse to a proper resting area.

Isaac nodded, still unable to rid himself of the surreality of the situation. Slowly, he stood, never looking away from Ivan. He stared down at the body for several seconds before finally turning away and dazedly walking to where Mia was on her knees in the mud. Reaching out a hand, he hefted her to standing position and she clutched at him, fearing she would fall over if left to hold up her own weight. There was a tiny spark of hope in her eyes, begging Isaac to tell her that by some miracle Ivan had survived that horror she had just witnessed. Isaac read the question in her eyes and grimly shook his head. The spark vanished and she sobbed into his shoulder, unable to think of anything else. _Careless! Careless! And now look at Isaac and Garet! How can they even look at me? They have to be disgusted with me, they have to know this was my fault. I could have prevented this! _

Garet said nothing as the two approached him slowly. He waited until they were closer and hefted Ivan's body onto his shoulder, trying not to let the face that there was no life in it consume his thoughts. "Let's go."

They walked in silence and slowly, not really sure where they were going and no one having any particular destination in mind. It was hard to grasp that just a couple hours earlier their friend had been alive and chattering, trying to encourage Isaac that the next town had to be closer than they imagined. After walking for an hour, Garet found it becoming more and more real for him. It could have been because Ivan's body was so lifeless and a dead weight that there was no way he could in any way deny that the life had been wiped from his friend.

Isaac wasn't sure if Ivan had been cursed with bad luck, but when they found a sign a little over an hour after walking with Ivan's corpse, they all felt sick. It was a moment that he knew would haunt them forever. Mia had lost her grip on Isaac and fallen to her knees, , dry-heaving.

It was a rusty wooden sign, but it's words were clear: _Beware. Strange creature lurks here and preys during severe storms. Please use this area protected with a barrier until the storm passes. _

There were several signs, indicating the barrier was between them all and it was a spacious area. It was there, Garet had performed the odious task of burning their friend's corpse. It was here they were staying, waiting out the storms. There was no more creature to fear, yet they stayed their as if trying to protect themselves from what had transpired before they had made it to safety.


	10. Recurring Nightmare

Garet finally looked away from distance, land and sky, that seemed to tunnel on forever in front of them. "Isaac, I don't understand. What mistake are you talking about?"

"I left. Twice." Isacc's tone was one of someone who felt strong belief in their conviction and Garet knew he would have to tread carefully.

"I still don't understand."

Isaac sighed, regret flashing in his eyes. "At the town when warned about the storm, I should have decided for us to stay put."

Garet regarded his friend intently. "Isaac, you know we all decided that. Everyone wanted to leave, anyway. No one was that worried. Even at the town, they made it sound like the storm would blow over in a day or two and that people traveled through them all the time."

"Maybe," Isaac conceded. "But regardless if everyone was willing and even wanting to leave, it was still ultimately my decision. If I had wanted to stay everyone would have stayed. I led us into that."

Garet shook his head. "Isaac, you are shouldering all the blame for leaving the town. It's shared. There was no way any of us could have known how horrible this storm was, much less that some strange creature would come out during it. That is no one's fault. It's simply bad luck." He looked down at the wet grass he was crouching in. "That's all."

"Don't we make our own luck in life?" Isaac queried, not in the least convinced that things wouldn't have been much better if he had just insisted they wait the storm out. "We should have stayed."

"Maybe. But it doesn't matter. And we only make our luck sometimes. When you say it like that, what are you saying about Ivan?" Garet demanded. He knew it would hurt to hear, but felt his friend should truly consider his words and thoughts more carefully.

Isaac's eyes widened in understanding. _What_ was he saying about their deceased friend when he put it like that? "That's hardly fair," he quietly accused Garet.

"Yes, it is!" Garet protested. "It's _perfectly _fair."

"But then I left again when I should have stayed."

"I have no idea what you're talking about now."

Isaac leaned back on his stump, looking up at the rainclouds through the light rain that had started to drizzle down on them. Any moment now, he was sure the clouds would burst forth with their fury as they always did. "We left Ivan and Mia because I wanted to. I thought we were doing what was best, but we should have stayed in order to defend them in case the monster went there. Obviously, they would be targets. They were the weakest members and injured; Ivan was completely immobile and Mia couldn't even stand. We didn't know that monster well enough to leave their sides. But I did. And I brought you with me."

Garet was silent for several long seconds, understanding very well what his friend was saying. He understood that hindsight was twenty-twenty. After the battle had taken place and after everything had happened, it was much easier to plan for the next battle especially if it were to be with the same creature. _But when a battle is sprung on you like that and a creature has tricks you've never seen, its much harder to plan in the moment, no matter how clear everything becomes to you after its all said and done. _He stood up, staring at the clouds as well. _"That's_ hardly fair, Isaac." He told his friend before turning to leave him with this thoughts. Before he was out of earshot, he added, "And you know it."

Isaac turned and watched his friend's back as he retreated to their tent. Garet's words rolled around in his head, and though Isaac understood it, he just couldn't accept it. It just didn't seem right to so easily accept what had happened and to just move on. To have that what's done is done attitude and learn to live with it, the attitude Garet had so easily slipped into unquestioningly. He knew it kept his friend from falling apart and strong, but Isaac's own personality just couldn't seem to mold with that outlook on life.

He looked back up at the sky, that feeling of fate mocking them again shoved in his face. Faintly, he could see the outline of the barrier that now protected them. It didn't keep the weather out, only monsters. Ironic that Ivan's cremation had taken place here, a place free of monsters. If they had only found this place earlier or sped up then there would be no need to even have a marker for Ivan at all. Guilt wracked Isaac again, knowing the reason they had slowed so much was due to his horrible coughing fits.

Laughter still rang in Isaac's ears every time he thought on the unfairness of it all and he wondered if that creature was laughing at them even in the afterlife. There had been a couple times, Isaac knew they probably could have continued on with their travel. There had been enough of a lapse in the storm, but he still refused to leave. He just couldn't come to peace with leaving things the way they were and it seemed unfair to leave Ivan all the way out here. He knew the body wasn't there and it was just a stone, but it was still the last spot Ivan's body had lain. Out here, in the middle of nowhere, under the barrier that had failed to protect him while he was still alive.

Adding further insult to it all, was the golden energy Isaac could still feel bouncing around in him. He had yet to cast any psynergy spells since everything had happened, fearful of a repeat occurrence. Mia was terrified of her own psynergy as well. He wasn't absolutely sure, but suspected that golden light that teasingly warmed his body was what was keeping both of them in decent health. The barrier had been well stocked with herbs, but even with those he suspected he and Mia should have fallen victim to the weather. Garet had developed a light cough and runny nose but he and Mia were perfectly fine despite having been in much worse shape before being bathed with that golden light. Every time he stood before Ivan's marker, he could feel it bounce around and it sickened him.

**-Ω-**

Garet shot Isaac one last glance before going into their tent. Mia was still there, sleeping. He sat on his sleeping bag, replaying Isaac's words in his head, wondering if he could have done or said anything different to penetrate his friend's unbelievable stubbornness. _I thought I was stubborn, _he thought ruefully. Isaac continued to blame himself for them ever having been in the situation in the first place and Garet saw no point in laying blame anywhere. Everyone was upset and no one had wanted this. He knew that Isaac had done his absolute best and had simply run into horrible and uncontrollable circumstances even if Isaac himself didn't see that. He always worried over their safety and spent much time preparing for their travels. Sometimes, all the preparation in the world couldn't prepare you for what the world threw at you and this was the perfect example.

Mia rolled over and began to moan. Garet watched her for several seconds, wondering if he should awake her now or see if she would go back to sleep.

In her dream, Mia saw Ivan's body shaking beneath her hands, smoke engulfing them. Horrified purple eyes stared up at her. Blood was everywhere. She remembered Ivan's hair being matted with blood, mud, and grass. She saw Garet viciously dust those creature's ashes of their friend's body. Isaac's shock and disbelief shining so clearly through his blue eyes. Ivan's screams echoed throughout her nightmare along that creatures howls. Screams of the dead that had hurt her ears so bad in the light box played over and over again. Shine plasma would sometimes be the only thing she could see, barely able to make out the image of Isaac, Ivan, or Garet through it all.

After what seemed like an eternity, the shine plasma faded into nothingness. Whiteness was the only thing around her.

Warily, she searched the area, dread creeping over her being. This did not bode well. A shadowy figure approached her before blurring and then taking on a solid shape. _Ivan. _

"You _fool," _he harshly called her. "You used that psynergy on me, hurting me even _more_ and then you _left _me, vulnerable to that monster. You couldn't even fend it off for several moments?" _  
_

"No, I-" Mia cut herself off, knowing the denial was pointless. It was all true. In her frantic panic, she had relied on her instincts. It had been instinctual to cast a healing spell on a dying friend. She couldn't deny that much. To top it off, it had been a weak casting after having had suffered through that continuous shine plasma attack. Yet, he had gone on forever and shocked and hurt her to the core. She didn't even want to imagine how painful it must have been for Ivan. "

_"No? _Funny, from what I remember that is _exactly _what happened."

"I-I didn't mean for that to happen," Mia quietly protested, desperate to be granted peace from her friend's spirit. She wasn't sure how to put it to rest.

"Of course you didn't mean for it to happen. But it did happen," Ivan pointed out. "Didn't it?" He outstretched his arms, palms forward quirked his brows at her. "What is that saying again? A pound of flesh, an eye for an eye, a life for a life? I forget how it goes."

Mia backed away, familiar with his position. "Please," she begged. "I'm so sorry, please don't." Her plea fell on deaf ears and Ivan smirked before calling down his wrath.

_"Shine Plasma!" _

Mia screamed and didn't stop.

**-Ω-**

**"Mia!" **Garet violently shook, relief flooding him when her eyes finally snapped open, wide with fright. "Good, you're finally awake." It had taken him several minutes of shaking and shouting. He had even resorted to slapping her cheek at some point, hoping it would make her come to. He wasn't sure what had finally brought her back into the world of the living, but was grateful for it.

She clung to Garet's arms like a ship to a harbor. Her gaze bore into Garet's. "He-he wanted to kill me. It's all my fault. I should be the one with a marker out here. I should be! I-" she cut herself off, dissolving into hysterical tears.

Garet tightened his grip, rocking her gently. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay," he tried shushing her, offering reassurances that he knew wouldn't reach her ears.

Isaac watched the exchange take place before soundlessly walking away, leaving the two of them alone. He had been ready to turn in for the night when he'd heard Garet start yelling, trying to waken her. Guilt ate away at him. Like he blamed himself for Ivan's death, he held himself responsible for Mia's current state of being. Despite the fault he felt, he couldn't find it in himself to comfort her the way Garet was so effortlessly able to do. He found one of the few, scattered trees underneath the barrier and leaned heavily against it, looking upwards and staring at the night sky through the branches, letting rain splatter on his face. He stayed like that for countless minutes, wishing the rain would wash away all his misgivings about himself and all the mistakes he'd made. Wishing on the stars for a second chance, but knowing his wishes would never be granted. The stars didn't hang in the sky to grant wishes.

Thunder boomed around him and lightning cracked, an eerie imitation of some of Ivan's psynergy. Pushing himself off the tree, he resolutely set off back to their tent, knowing he needed to get some sleep and wanting shelter from the rain.

**-Ω-**

The next day, Mia groaned inwardly while trying to force soup down her throat. It was the only thing they had really. All their other food had run out several days ago. It was probably for the best since Garet was the only one cooking food and he managed to not burn it. Mia felt her face heat up with memories of last night. She always felt like such a fool when she finally returned to the real world to find Garet holding her, looking down at her with extreme concern and Isaac usually nearby, about to burst from worry. Last night, though, Isaac hadn't been nearby and it unsettled her.

She mechanically forced another spoonful of soup into her mouth, trying to tell herself it was no big deal. She could only see Garet using his flames to cook the soup and then flashes of him using his flames to cremate their friend shot through her mind and she felt sick again. Her spoon clattered to the table and she stared down at her bowl, wide-eyed.

Garet looked over at her. "You need to eat, Mia, please?" After a couple moments of silence, he smiled sadly. "Would you eat it if Isaac made it?"

Mia's head snapped up and her wide eyes met Garet's somber ones. It was easy to read her expression: _How did you know? _She tried to deny it. "No, I-I like your soup."

"That's not it, is it?" Garet asked, cocking his head, returning her shocked expression with a doleful one. "It's hard. I get it. I-I understand."

"It's not-I just..." Mia trailed off, having no way to explain herself without knowledge that it would probably hurt Garet. _Of course, just my actions have already hurt him. Did I make it that obvious? _

Garet quietly took her bowl away. "I'm going to be okay. Just worry about yourself right now, not me. I'm fine." _I just want to hear you and Isaac say those words, too._


	11. Understanding the Guiding Star

**I rephrased Ayn Rand's "guiding star" quote in this chapter. **

When he had been younger, Garet had often found his older sister outside late at night, enraptured with the stars that twinkled so brightly so high above their small village.

"Why do you like looking up at them so much?" he had asked once. "It's not like they ever do anything exciting." His mind just didn't understand the point and his idea of beauty differed greatly from hers.

Kay ruffled his hair, hand resting gently atop his head. He wasn't much shorter than her and would sprout up soon, she was sure. "It's just that they are always there and when I get confused or feel overwhelmed, I like to look up at them. It's hard to explain, I guess it soothes the spirit."

"So they help you with your problems?"

Kay shook her head slowly. "No, they help me get _through_ my problems. Remember its said that 'whatever road is taken, the guiding star is always within _you_.' And that star will always guide you to yourself."

"I don't understand."

"It's just saying that you are the person who will have to solve your problems, even if you are receiving guidance from an outside source; in the end it's always going to be up to you."

"So, I just make my own decisions?"

"Basically, yes."

Garet sighed, still not quite following his sister's logic. "So, what does that have to do with you looking up at stars? I don't get it."

"It's just- the stars remind me of that saying and help me to remember that my choices are mine to make and the consequences are mine to deal with." She looked back out at the stars. "When I start getting upset or angry, I look up at them and I remember that. This is my life and these are my choices." Garet looked up at her blankly, before turning back to leave her and go into their house. Quietly, she called after him, "You'll understand one day."

Garet turned back and smirked. "I don't know if I want to," he teased his sister, laughing at her insulted expression.

**-Ω-**

_Sorry, Kay, but I really wish I could say I still didn't understand, _he thought, staring up at the stars his sister was so fond of. He sat with his legs stretched outwards, uncaring of how wet his pants were getting. He cracked a smile, _But I do understand now. Completely. Even though it took a lot to get me to this point, I can honestly say I understand. _He leaned back, resting on his hands and let the wind play with his hair, closing his eyes, keeping his face heavenwards, feeling all his problems melt away as he simply relaxed and showed nature the appreciation it deserved.

Isaac studied his friend intently for several long moments before quietly approaching him, taking care that his shoes didn't make squishy sounds when sinking into the mud. Finally, he arrived there and looked down at his friend, who seemed at complete peace with the world. Shame at the thought ate away at him and he wished he could sit like that and stare upwards with his eyes closed and look so peaceful. Clearing his throat, he gently made his presence known. "Garet?"

Eyes popped open and Garet stared up into Isaac's questioning blue ones. He didn't move and patted the ground beside him. "Need an ear?" he asked.

Isaac nodded and sat down cross-legged next to his friend. Silence hung over them for several moments before Isaac finally found the words to express himself. "How-how can I be like that?"

"Be like what?"

"You. Just now. How come you are handling this so well? And why are me and Mia handling it so horribly?" Isaac looked down at his lap, ashamed. "It's just-it's-I should be handling this better," he finished in a small voice. He didn't want to voice the reason, but figured Garet would know what he left unspoken: he had dealt with death before so why couldn't he now? Why was Garet dealing so well with it, despite not having anyone close to him die?

"Isaac, it's because we all think of you as our leader and you know your word carries more weight than ours. That's why you're taking this so hard. Plus, after everything that happened in Vale," he didn't mention Isaac's father. They both know what they were talking about. "You had always said you never wanted to go through that again."

"I know, but here we are. And I just. I don't know what to do now."

Garet turned away from the stars. "Look at me, Isaac." His friend looked away from his lap and locked onto Garet's fiery gaze. "We're here because we all choose to be. Ivan trusted you and you did the best you could."

"It was misplaced trust. You and Mia shouldn't make the same mistake."

Garet shook his head, eyes fierce and voice full of fire. "How can you say that, Isaac? _How? _Nobody misplaced their trust. You have the personality and qualities of a leader, otherwise none of us would have thought of you as one. Me, Mia, _and _Ivan all understood that this would be a dangerous mission and that there was a possibility of us losing our lives. To sit there and say such ridiculous things is an insult to Ivan's memory." He held Isaac's gaze, hoping his words would penetrate into his friend's mind. "You know everything I'm saying is true. You just don't want to admit that maybe bad things are sometimes going to happen to good people. Sometimes, it's really just bad luck, Isaac."

"I just-I don't know if I can accept that. That Ivan died because of bad luck. It just makes it seem so _trivial." _

"It's not trivial. I know I say luck, but it really was just bad circumstances. We can't pick those, we can only choose how to deal with them, Isaac. I know you know this because _you're_ the one who told me that."

Isaac looked down again, sighing. "I know. It's just I feel like _I _chose the circumstance we were in. It feels like I chose Ivan's circumstances."

"It's not like that," Garet said with a shake of his head. "You are over-thinking this too much, Isaac. It's one of the reasons you're a good leader, but one of the reasons I worry about you. Just think of it in basics: Ivan trusted you and wanted to help, he believed you wanted the best for everyone, and was willing to die while following you. That's just what happened. Don't think about who is at fault or how you might have created a circumstance. It doesn't matter. Ivan knew all that and he was okay with it. What matters _now_ is honoring his memory and learning from what happened. That's it."

"You make it sound so unbelievably simple and uncomplicated," Isaac said unable to resist a tiny grin.

"It _is!_ You just have to decide to move on yourself. Ivan wouldn't want us dallying around. He's given his life for this mission now. The least we can do is complete it." Those words must have hit Isaac hard because his eyes widened and he stared at Garet as if seeing his friend for the first time. They were the eyes of the enlightened, someone who had finally experienced revelation.

"You're right. We-I can't. I've been so stupid! Of course, he died for this and, instead, I'm just sitting around beating myself up over what happened. That's just so selfish."

Garet rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you can kind of see where I'm coming from, but I don't think you entirely got the point. Don't beat yourself up for beating yourself up. The point is to let it go, not to find something else to hang onto."

Isaac laughed and it was the first time Garet had heard any real laughter from his friend since before they left the last town. It was rich, warm, and real. "You're right. I'm just looking for reasons now. I-I'm going to try. It's still hard to let go, but I'll take it a little at a time instead of holding onto it so tightly like I've been doing."

"That's good to hear. All we can do is try. Don't worry, you'll get there," Garet assured his friend, happiness lighting up his own eyes at the sight of his friend laughing.

**-Ω-**

Standing before the marker, Isaac finally felt full of peace. The talk with Garet must have really done some good, because he no longer felt horrible and disgusted with himself. He actually felt content. He supposed it was like Garet said: he simply had to _choose_ how he wanted to deal with it. Long ago, Isaac had told Garet that they couldn't choose their circumstances, but the attitude in which they dealt with them. He remembered it from his mother, who had told him that after the tragic accident with his father had occurred. After a couple moments of standing there, a gentle breeze caressed his whole being, feeling nice on his skin and hair. _Ivan. Did you want Garet to get through to me? I'm sorry, I've spent so much time at your grave full of such negative feelings instead of letting you rest in peace. I promise that I'll try harder from now on. Could you maybe help Mia come to terms with it, too? _He left the grave, a small smile on his lips and contentedness in his eyes. Acceptance was a wonderful feeling.

Isaac had made the soup later that night. He had felt up to it and wasn't sure why, but Garet had insisted he make it. While making the meal, he had become increasingly frustrated with the weather. His hatred for it causing that monster to appear had started to soften. It now stemmed from how unbelievably difficult it was to cook under these conditions; he was surprised Garet hadn't lashed out at him or Mia for making him do this hard work for so long without any breaks. _I have no idea how it was even possible that Garet cooked anything out here at all, _he thought, amused. He had been trying so hard to release all those negative feelings he'd grown attached to, he wouldn't let something like having trouble cooking bring him down. Rough winds whipped past him and he smiled, finally understanding Garet's attitude towards everything. _Ivan, I'm doing what I can. _

**-Ω-**

Mia still didn't eat much soup, much to Garet's dismay. He thought for sure she'd eat more since Isaac had made it. Overjoyed at Isaac's sudden changed in attitude, he had just assumed Mia would be right around the corner. Instead, she looked worse than ever.

Mia stirred her soup tiredly. She shot both Isaac and Garet hooded glances, hoping to avoid eye contact. She had no idea what had transpired between the two, yet Isaac was in high spirits. Usually, she could find comfort that she was not the only person going through this misery and that maybe something was simply wrong with Garet, but now she could no longer feel that way. Isaac had moved on, leaving her alone in this endless misery. It was hardly fair. He and Garet were speaking and talking and chattering like they had before Ivan had passed away. It was like the last two weeks hadn't happened. Just several hours ago, Garet had to practically pry anything out of Isaac's mouth, but now Isaac was ready and completely willing to make small talk and had even encouraged her to do the same.

_But I can't, _she thought miserably, pretending to be fascinated with the swirls her spoon was making in her soup. She knew why Isaac had cooked and felt shame burn up in her. That was cruel to Garet and she knew it. Biting her lip, she blinked back tears, feeling her misery and shame well up in her and threaten to take over her whole being. They were like leeches, draining her of her life supply, blocking out anything else in her, but those two abhorrent feelings. _Isaac and Garet deserve to be happy. I'm the one who deserves all this. They tried so hard to defeat that thing and if I had only thought things through more carefully, I would have been able to help them keep us all alive, but I'm so **stupid!**_

Later, when they were all tucked away in their sleeping bags, she didn't even bother to try to go to sleep. Lightning didn't flash and no thunder clapped. Rain was just a pitter-patter and she felt herself burn up with worry. If Isaac was suddenly doing so much better and looking so much happier, did that mean he would finally decide they would leave this barrier if the weather allowed for it? There had been several times he could have chosen for them to run through the rain to the next town, but always found an excuse not to. It had been clear to both her and Garet, he didn't want to part with where they had put Ivan to rest, but if he had come to accept it now would he be okay with leaving?

She sat bolt upright in her sleeping bag, trying to fight down the hyperventilation she felt was forthcoming. **_I'm _**_not okay with that! _

Throwing her sleeping bag off her, she quickly got up and ran out the tent, Ivan's marker the only thing on her mind. She had to get there, she wasn't sure what was driving her, but she felt a deep and desperate need to be before her friend's place of eternal rest. _  
_


	12. Visitor at the Marker

Mia stood before Ivan's marker, while feelings of regret, despair, and endless heartache ate away at her soul. She knelt before it and grasped it tightly with her hand, tears falling into the muddy grass at the foot of the marker. _I'm so sorry. I just- I can't believe this is how things are. If I had thought more or tried just a little harder then maybe you'd still be there. Isaac is feeling better now and I'm afraid we'll leave soon. I don't want to leave, but I don't think they'll let me stay here in the barrier. But still, I just can't imagine us all leaving with your soul in such torment. You really hate me don't you? I don't know what I could possibly do to make it up to you. _

Even though clouds still hung low in the air, a couple beams of sunshine broke through as if taunting Mia. It was almost a guaranteeing her that they would be leaving sooner or later. When it hadn't rained before, the clouds were still so clustered the sun never broke through, yet here it was. Briefly, she wondered if Isaac actually had some kind of elemental bond with the sun.

Another voice bounced around in her mind, an answer to her earlier thoughts. _You know it's impossible to make it up to me. You know were wrong and foolish. Yet you'll still just leave because they tell you, too. How can they smile and laugh and go on and let you share in that when you're the reason I'm gone? _

Mia shook her head in protest. In her memories, Ivan's voice hadn't been so cruel and harsh, yet his spirit sounded so vengeful. _No, it's not like that. They just worry for me. It's not like- _she was cut off by his snarling voice.

_Worry? They **worry** for you? More like **pity **and **despise** you. They pity you for your lack of intelligence and pity you for your stupidity. _

_But that's just the same- _

_Don't think about it or try to argue with me like you actually have a working brain. I died, didn't I? Isn't that proof enough of everything I've been saying to you? When are you going to give me the pound of flesh I deserve? You know I can't rest well until my death has been justified. _

"Please stop saying stuff like that," Mia muttered through clenched teeth, tugging at her ear, and trying to keep her sobs down to a low volume. After several minutes of taunting, she gave in and simply wailed, no longer caring if she woke up Isaac and Garet in the tent. She hoped they would come running and rescue her from this spiral of horror.

Faint light sparked at her fingertips, but she was unaware of it, digging her fingers deeper into her scalp, ignoring the blood that was trickling down them and coloring the dirty water and even darker color.

**-Ω-**

Garet and Isaac both jumped out of their sleeping bags at the sound of loud wailing. It was unusual. Usually they couldn't hear anything due to the thunder and heavy rain, but in this light drizzle it was the only thing they heard. Mia's wails pierced through the whole barrier and didn't stop. Isaac and Garet exchanged a horrified look before both rushing out of the tent.

"Where is she at?" Garet cried, worried. "I didn't think monsters could get through the barrier!"

"I didn't think so, either!" Isaac exclaimed, also alarmed at the sound of such agony abruptly awaking them. _Has Mia been doing this often and we just didn't hear because of the thunder? Or did I just not want to hear? _Even if it hadn't been as audible as this, had she been asking or crying for help and he had ignored it, too absorbed in his own pain? _No, deal with it now, remember there's no point in finding something else to beat myself up about. _He knew it _now, _and he would choose to deal with it as best as he could _now. _

"Isaac, I think she's somewhere that way," Garet said quietly, after a couple moments of straining his ears to determine her location. He pointed in the direction and both realized it was along the path to Ivan's marker.

He gave a curt nod and Isaac took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever condition they might find their upset friend in. "Okay, let's go find Mia." With that, the two determinedly set off in the direction of her cries.

**-Ω-**

If this went on, Mia feared she might die just from the pure agony. Her throat was raw and stung yet screams kept tearing out of it. Her head pounded and she could smell smoke from somewhere. If she had been more aware, she would have noticed the psynergy that was leaking out of her, unbidden, cackling on her fingertips and singing more of her hair. Her hands dug even deeper in her hair and she felt mud on her face. She wasn't sure when she'd arched all the way over to find herself face down, but it didn't matter. All that mattered, was getting Ivan's menacing voice out of her head. It was the main source of all her pain and misery.

Hands gently pried her own off her head and someone carefully tugged at her, getting her face out of the dirtied puddle it'd been in. She sat on her knees staring at the one who had helped with wide, disbelieving eyes. Large, sympathetic purple eyes met her disbelieving azure ones.

_"Ivan?" _


	13. Found

**An honor to receive reviews from everyone and if you read this far please drop me a line. I have completely revamped this story as of July 2010. Yes, some of us older authors are still active on the site! I feel like everyone before now was much too kind towards me in regards to this story, but I _greatly_ appreciate the encouragement. I believe the rewritten version to be much better and thank all that have read this far. I especially want to extend thanks to all those that take a few minutes to leave a review. **

Mia couldn't move, she couldn't believe her eyes. Ivan was right before her and there was that kindness in his eyes that she hadn't seen in so long.

_"Mia," _his voice was gentle and full of concern. "Please, you need to get up and you need to move on."

Tearfully, she shakily pushed herself off the ground, tottering a little with effort to keep her balance. She never took her eyes off him and after a moment, she lurched at him, trying to wrap him up in a hug. Confused she found herself back in a puddle of mud having gone straight through him. She turned back towards him and waited for an explanation, still too shocked to speak.

Ivan stared down at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Mia. I'm no longer of this world."

"But-I..."

"I'm not your imagination," he assured her. "It's really me."

"I-it's...it's really you?" Mia finally croaked, staring dumbfounded at Ivan. "But how," she asked, her question barely audible.

"I was, uh," Ivan stopped as he tried to figure out a way to explain things to Mia, "I was allowed to speak with you for a few minutes." Mia looked even more confused at this. Ivan smiled slightly, "Let's just say a higher authority thought it'd be good for you," he said, glancing upwards. Mia's eyes filled with more tears.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as they began to roll off her cheeks. "I don't know what I can give you to make your spirit rest peacefully. It's so angry usually, but right now, you seem-you seem-" the words died in her throat. _You seem at peace with it all. _

"I know, and that's why I'm..." Ivan sighed as Mia covered her face, trying to muffle her sobs.

"I shouldn't have used psynergy like I did. I wasn't thinking, but I should have. I just panicked and I-I did that and then I left you there, completely vulnerable to the monster," Mia gasped out, renewed horror at her dreadful deed spread throughout her being as she said everything she'd been wanting to say out loud.

"Mia, it's okay," Ivan's voice was full of compassion and understanding. "You just did that on instinct. Me, Garet, or Isaac probably would have done the same had any of been in your position. And, if you are so quick to blame yourself, then how do you truly feel about me?"

Her hands flew away from her face and she frowned at him, incomprehension clear on her face. Ivan went on, "Garet knew something was wrong, he tried to call out before I cast that spell. And, to be honest, I thought something might be wrong, but I still cast anyway."

"There was no way you could have known that!" Mia protested, upset Ivan was even calling his actions into question.

"I know. And in your state, you couldn't help what you did. I had just fried your mind, you could barely retain consciousness. It's just the way things happened. But, Mia," he began and knelt down next to her and even though they couldn't touch, Mia could feel his presence all around her. "My spirit _is_ at rest. _Your_ spirit is the one that's in such great unrest. You keep making up these horrible things about me. It's hurts to see to see you so unhappy when you think of me."

Mia opened her mouth to protest, but she clamped her mouth shut, unsure what to say. Was that true? After a moment, she finally squeaked out, "Is that it? Just my imagination?"

"Yes. It's just your imagination. Surely, you must know I'd never think so lowly of you and never make such ridiculous demands of you." She looked back up into his large eyes, searching them intently for sincerity. It shone brightly within them, along with a gentle acceptance of all that had happened. "You know what I'm saying is true. I wouldn't lie to you." When she still didn't look convinced, he went on, "Mia, I have no reasons to lie to you. Especially not now. I'm dead and gone, never coming back. I want you to be at peace with it. I am already at peace._ Please_ understand that."

"You really feel at peace with it?"

"Absolutely."

"But if I had only thought before I cast that spell, I could have had the strength to fend off that monster until Isaac and Garet got there to kill it."

Ivan shook his head slowly. "Mia, I know hindsight is like a reveal spell after something had happened. It shows you what you could have or should have done and how you will do things differently in the future. It's unfair to use it after the face to hold yourself responsible for something. Not only that," he paused thoughtfully before continuing, "but how do you know that for sure? You were barely conscious, after all. Maybe if you hadn't used that spell and been thrown a few feet away, we'd both be dead. Maybe if Isaac and Garet got there, they still wouldn't have been able to protect me. Maybe all _four_ of us would be dead. Do you see how many different outcomes there could have been?" He watched as her eyes began to light up with understanding. "Do you understand how unfair you're being to yourself? To Isaac and Garet? And even to _me?" _

"I guess it is unfair," she reluctantly admitted.

"There is no guessing, Mia. It's completely unfair to think of things in that way."

"Yes, but are you sure it's just my imagination?" she asked, wishing she could squeeze his arms to imply how desperately she wanted assurances and kind words.

"Positive," Ivan insisted. "My spirit only becomes unsettled when I think that a friend could think of me in such an awful way," he explained, sadness tinging his words.

Her head bowed, she whispered an apology.

"It's okay. Just think of me in a kinder way. Don't let your regret and anger consume you and create such awful visions again."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask. Please, believe me, Mia. My spirit is at rest and I hold no ill will towards you. Do not convince yourself otherwise."

Ivan started to get up, and Mia felt overcome with panic and dread at what she knew was bound to come next.

"I can't stay any longer and everything I needed to say has been said."

She shook her head vigorously, unwilling to let him leave when he'd just barely gotten there. "No, no, please stay," she pleaded with him. "Isaac and Garet would like to see you, too! Please?"

"Mia, I can't. I really wish I could," Ivan said softly, sympathetic to the near hysterical state she was in.

"Yes, yes you can," Mia's eyes were wild with desperation, she reached out and tried to grab his arms, forgetting that she could not touch him. Her hands went right through him again and she suppressed a cry while Ivan looked on sadly. Pushing past the lump in her throat, she insisted, "You can come with us...you can."

Ivan sighed sympathetically. "Mia, you know I'll always be with you- in your heart and memories."

"T-that's not the same! We don't want you in our hearts and memories," she cried. "Please? Please!"

Ivan shook his head slowly, his eyes apologetic as his body begin to fade away from sight. "Mia, listen to me," he began softly but seriously, "Isaac, Garet, and I all love and care for you very much. None of us like seeing you like this. Isaac and Garet don't blame you, and neither do I. Please don't ever forget that."

"No, please! Come back," Mia pleaded into the emptiness. "That's not the _same! _It's not the same! It's _not_," Mia's voice cracked as she began sobbing again, "the same," she whispered. "Not the same. Please? Please!"

Mia stared at the stone, ignoring the rain that lightly showered her and the stone. _Did any of that really just happened? _she silently asked the stone, the sickening realization of how unlikely it was finally hitting her. _Hey, Ivan, give me some kind of sign? _She felt silly asking so much of a deceased friend and she only felt sillier when nothing happened. Heaving a sigh, she pushed herself out of the mud and stood before the marker, staring down at it with remorse. _I really am desperate, aren't I? I- _Her thoughts were cut off when the world stilled around her. It was funny; like a repeat of when she'd first experienced the light box, the rain drops slowed and she could see the sun slowly breaking through the clouds, bathing her in warm rays of sunshine. Violent gusts of wind picked up all around her and she heard a quiet, airy voice fill her ears.

_Is this a good enough sign for you? _

Clamping her hand over her mouth, more tears burst forth from her eyes, but they were ones that only came from overwhelming relief and happiness. Ivan's voice had been kind and reminiscent of the way he had actually spoken while alive. The wind picked up again, tossing her long hair in all different directions and she heard the voice one last time.

_Good. I'm glad. Go on, Mia, there's no reason for **you** to stay in one place the rest of your life. You still have one to live so live it fully! _

Slowly she nodded her head in agreement with what he'd said and let herself simply enjoy the rush of the wind. "Thank you, thank you," she kept muttering into it, unsure what to do with this newfound feeling of peace and acceptance. She was sure she had to be glowing she felt so full of warmth and happiness. The sun broke through the clouds as if greeting a new day and promising a better a future. It all bubbled up within her and she found herself laughing through her tears. _  
_

Isaac rounded the corner and skidded to a halt, shocked. Was Mia laughing? He looked between her and Ivan's marker in confusion, unable to say anything. Garet came running up behind Isaac, his face a mask of dread and fear. Relief flooded him when he saw Mia, alive and well and sighted no monsters nearby. "We found her," he got out breathlessly, eyes lighting up with happiness at the sound of her laughter. He wasn't sure what had happened, but it promised for better days ahead. After a moment, Isaac let go of his confusion and smiled also, choosing to accept things for what they were.

"Yes, it seems I've been_ found,_" she heartily agreed through her laughter. After a couple more moments, the laughter died off and she looked at her two friends, sincerity etched in her every feature. "I'm so sorry for the way I've behaved."

"Mia," Isaac tried to cut her off, "we've all got things. Just don't worry about it."

"Really, though," she went on, "I'll try harder. I- just...I won't let these feelings eat me up and cause you two so much trouble."

"That's really good to hear," Garet said, looking up at the sky which was full of clouds tearing apart and allowing the sun to warm them and brighten Ivan's marker they all stood by. "I know Ivan would be happy to hear that."

"Yes," she readily agreed. "I think he would."

"Right." Isaac nodded, feelings of peace making him feel in harmony with the world. He could almost feel that golden energy within him evaporate and he was confident in the next town a practiced healer could take care of it. After all, it's not like they didn't know about the creature that had lurked out here. They had created a barrier for people to seek refuge from it.

"I have a good feeling about the next few days," Garet's confident voice pulled Isaac out of his thoughts. "Do you think we should plan to travel soon?"

"You know, I think that would be a good idea." Isaac agreed, shooting Ivan's marker a look. "I'm sure Ivan doesn't want us just hanging around here forever."

"I'm positive he feels that way," Mia put in. She beamed and turned her attention to Garet. Her next words warmed him more than the sun ever could. "Before we go, though, would you mind making us some soup? I'd really like that!"


End file.
